


Fear

by Fayaheda



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Beta Derek Hale, College Life, Comedy, Coyote Malia Tate, Demons, Depression, Dracula - Freeform, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fear, Female Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Halloween, Imprisoned Kate Kate Argent, Killing Instincts, M/M, Magic, McCall Pack, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Mild Sexual Content, Nightmares, Slightly Crack-Filled, Slightly Older Everybody, Spark Stiles Stilinski, True Alpha Scott McCall, True Love, True Mates, Vampires, Werejaguar Kate Argent, Wolf Derek Hale, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 27,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayaheda/pseuds/Fayaheda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott looks up, briefly, then glances back down into his own pumpkin. "Oh, I was just thinking about life as a pumpkin."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life as a Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at a little bit of a writer's block with all my other stories at the moment. But fear not, I shall not abandon them!
> 
> Anyway, this is just a little prompt requested of me by my little cousin, who's just got into 'Teen Wolf' and adores already. She's 12, so it's fine. :)
> 
> Oh, and it's based off the episode 'Fear Itself' from 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'.
> 
> The chapters of this story are a lot shorter than any I've ever written, but it's intended that way, I assure you. Mainly though, because I'm mean and I like to drag shit out before I let it flush. ;)
> 
> Let me know what you think?
> 
> And thanks for reading!

Derek doesn't know how the heck he got roped into tonight, but he has to admit (to himself anyway) that he's actually enjoying himself.

Malia glares over at her cousin, who's giving his new creation a once over, while wearing a pleased smile. "Why the fuck doesn't MINE look like that?" She pouts slightly, though, still glaring as she turns back to her own - pretty badly hacked up - pumpkin.

"Well, because you suck." Derek states simply, throwing a smirk her way.

Stiles chuckles, the weres' behaviour not unusual to her. OR anybody else who knows them.

"I don't know, though..." Derek huffs, now frowning slightly as he twirls the large fruit around to better inspect it. "I mean, I WAS going for scary - ferocious, even," His frown only deepens. "But it's coming out more dryly sardonic." He huffs, throwing the knife down. "I should've just stopped, 'cause now, I've ruined it."

Stiles bites back an amused smirk. "Hmm. It DOES appear to be mocking you with its lopsided grin and its beady, little eye-holes..." She trails off, no longer hiding the smirk.

Derek merely shoots his mate a wonderfully pathetic glare. And it's the same one he always shoots her way when she's "being mean."

Lydia snorts, clearly amused as she finally glances up from her own pumpkin to look at Derek's. "The nose-hole seems sad," She notes, and with a sad tone to emphasis. "And full of self-loathing."

Derek scoffs, and rolls his eyes at the redhead.

Stiles finally decides to bring their Alpha in on the discussion. "Hey, Scotty," She crawls forward, grabbing Derek's pumpkin and lifting it onto Malia's bed. "What'd YOU think?"

The others all turn their gazes expectantly towards him.

Scott looks up, briefly, then glances back down into his own pumpkin. "Oh, I was just thinking about life as a pumpkin." He says, his voice rather vacant as is his entire expression. His poor pumpkin has been just cut in half, and now the wolf is mindlessly running his fingers through the mess, like he has been for the last hour or so now.

"Oh-kay..." Stiles doesn't really know what to say to that. And that's surprising, even to her, because she always has something to say about everything.

Scott continues his monotonous rambling, talking more to himself than his friends. "You're planted in the earth, all safe and sound, you grow up in the Sun, happily entwined with others of your own kind, and then one day, someone comes along with a giant knife, cuts you loose, slices you open, and rips yours guts out..."

There's a few moments of awkward silence as the others just glance at one another.

"And on THAT happy note," And as usual, it's Stiles who speaks up first. But at least she draws the attention away from poor Scotty. "I've got a treat for tomorrow night's second annual Halloween screening. Seriously, people - prepare to have your spines tingled, and your gooses pimpled byyyy," She quickly reaches into her rucksack behind her. "'Fan - what!?" Her eyes widen when she notices the cover of the DVD. "'Fantasia'!?"

"Maybe it's because of all the really horrific, really REAL shit that we've seen over the years," Derek smirks smugly, finishes what he was going to say anyway, despite the glare she's already giving him. "But hippos dancing around in tutus just doesn't unnerve me the way it USED to."

"What the hell is 'Fantasia'?" Malia asks, glancing between the others in confusion. But that's nothing new.

"It's actually quite good for a kids movie." Lydia rather thoughtfully notes.

"'Phantasm'! It was supposed to be 'Phantasm'!" Stiles growls, clearly pissed off. "Stupid shitting rental store!"

"Who the hell even rents movies anymore?" Derek asks through a smirk - because he really can't help himself, because she's just so easy to rile.

Stiles arches a brow at him through a somewhat half-hearted glare. "I'm sorry - and this is coming from the same old fart who thought a laptop was a book?" She smirks when he only glares at her. "Yeah, that's right. Peter told me."

"Peter's a douche." Derek grumbles, wearing yet another glare.

Stiles chuckles and nods. "Yep. No arguments there, Sourwolf."

Lydia rolls her eyes, though, she can't help feeling a little amused by the couple. "Hey, I thought we were all gonna go to that Alpha-Delta thing tomorrow night instead? Don't those guys have some crazyass party going on over there?" She shrugs carelessly. "That's what I heard anyway."

"You mean the ScareHouse?" Scott pipes up with a roll of his eyes. "Yeah. Everyone around campus have been going on about it for weeks now, but it sounds kinda lame to me."

"It actually borders on having a good time. They've been doing it every year for the last two decades, and it's always in the Alpha-Delta House. See, you have to go through this scary maze - which okay, that part IS kinda lame - but then, you get to the party, and THAT'S the good part. It's worth it, too. Those guys actually go all out for these parties." Derek says, earning a few odd looks, from his mate included. "What?" He scowls. "I DO know how to have fun."

"Well, I'm definitely in." Lydia nods, wearing a grin across her plump, ruby red lips.

Derek grins, nods eagerly, then glances towards his mate.

Stiles huffs out her defeat before the wolf can even open his mouth for further persuasion. "Yeah, fine." She grumbles, and with one last glare at the DVD, she tosses it back into her rucksack.

"Hang on - will there be a buffet there?" Malia asks, looking far too excited for her own good.

"Yes. Obviously." Derek shoots her a "what the fuck?" look.

"And do we have to pay for it?" Malia asks, seriously looking concerned.

"Oh, for fu - no." Derek huffs. "Obviously. It's a fucking party."

"Okay, good. I'm in, too." Malia smiles gleefully, happy in the knowledge of what he's told her.

Both Stiles and Lydia share an amused smirk.

"Who else is going?" Scott asks, though, he still doesn't really seem all that interested.

"Literally everybody, by the sounds of it." Lydia replies.

Scott sighs, but nods anyway. "Well, if you're all going, I guess I'll see ya there." He then wipes his hands off quickly, and rises from the bed. "Anyway, I'm kinda tired, I'm gonna go. You guys have fun." He offers a small smile before walking towards the bedroom door.

"Want me to tag along?" Stiles asks tentatively.

Scott throws another small smile over his shoulder, and shakes his head. "No, I'm fine. Really. But thanks."

"Okay... Bye..." Stiles watches him leave, her own mood now lowering.

"Sad Scotty." Lydia pouts, feeling sorry for her Alpha, for her friend.

"Yeah... He didn't even touch his Twinkie. It's an un-eaten freak." Stiles glances sadly over at the sugary treat - Scott's favourite, ever.

"Is he seriously still moping around after Janie - sorry - SLUTTY Palmer?" Malia scoffs loudly, looking rather appalled.

"Yeah, but... I don't think it's really about her." Stiles says - because it really is no big secret that Kira was - still is the love of his life.

Malia simply frowns, even looks a little concerned for her Alpha.

"Still," Derek scowls. "The bitch DID just use him." And he doesn't have to say that he knows all too well what THAT feels like.

"Yeah..." Lydia sighs, nodding her agreement. She gets it, too. A little anyway. Jackson was - still is - the love of her life and while she knows that he truly loves her back, he's still done some pretty horrible things to her. And that was before they ever even knew about the supernatural world.

"Hmm... Does anyone else here wanna smack that bitch up for messing around with our Scotty!?" Stiles exclaims with an angry glare.

To which, all four immediately raise their hands in agreement.


	2. Responsible Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott smirks. "A responsible Stiles? What kind of fucked up world did I wake up in today?"

Today is a Friday, which means that today, Scott's and Stiles' lunchtimes coincide with one another. Scott finishes his class a few minutes earlier and as usual is waiting outside for Stiles, and he never has to wait too long, because she's usually the first one to hurry out. And thankfully, for him, today is no different. The two then walk to the cafeteria, grab a sandwich and a drink each before heading outside to sit on their usual picnic bench.

"So, how are things on the magic front lately?" Scott asks mainly to try to keep up his usual chipperness, but he's always been interested in that part of his best friend's life, of course. Plus, lately, he's been so wrapped up in his own miserable life that he feels a little guilty for neglecting his friends, because of it.

Stiles quickly swallows her mouthful of food to answer. "Well, I've got all the basics down already. Stuff like levitation, charms, hexes, and glamours." She grins goofily. "I feel like I've just plateaued, Spark slash Wicca-wise."

"Wow." Scott arches a brow, clearly impressed. "What's the next level?"

"Mainly transmutations and conjuring, really. And it DOES get pretty close to primal forces. A little scary sometimes, but it's totally awesome and worth it." Stiles' grin widens, her eyes filled with excitement. She's been doing this whole magic thing since high school, but it's only really in the last few months that her abilities seemed to have excelled, and rather quickly.

"Well... I mean, no one's pushing you, right?" Scott doesn't look as convinced, though. In fact, he looks a little concerned, if anything. "You know that you don't have to do all of this if you don't want to."

Stiles frowns, even looks a little bummed out. "What the hell kinda encouragement is THAT, dude?"

"Oh..." Scott pauses, looks slightly lost. "This was an encouragement talk?"

Stiles nods, and can't help smiling in amusement when he shoots her a rather sheepish look of apology.

"In that case - go for it! I believe in you, dude!" Scott chirps, plasters on a reassuring smile, just for good measure.

"Yeah, thanks." Stiles rolls her eyes, but can't help chuckling lightly. "I don't know, though." She sighs, shoving the last piece of her sandwich into her mouth. "Then again, what IS college for, if not for experimenting? I mean, I think I can handle myself."

Scott smirks. "A responsible Stiles? What kind of fucked up world did I wake up in today?"

Stiles sends him a playful glare. "I'll know when I've reached my limit."

"You talking about those Brandy shots again?" Derek suddenly appears right beside the table, wearing an all too shit smug smirk.

Scott snorts at that, clearly amused.

Stiles glares at both the wolves.

"No, magic." Scott answers, while trying to hide a smirk of his own.

"Ah." Derek nods, then glares over at their Alpha. "You were encouraging her - were you?"

Scott merely shoots him an innocent smile, only earning him another glare.

Stiles in turn, glares at her so-called mate. "Hey!" She snips, while trying not to sulk. "Where's the supportive boyfriend?"

"He's picking up your dry-cleaning." Derek replies, while trying not to smirk, again. Though, he really is concerned. "He also told me to tell you that he's only afraid that you may get hurt."

Stiles is, as always, warmed by her wolf's words. But she can't help being a brat on purpose sometimes. It's fun, so sue her. "Okay, Brutus." She grumbles, though, while wearing a playful smile.

Derek simply stares blankly back down at her.

Stiles scowls. "Y'know - Brutus - Caesar?" She glances towards her best friend, who also stares blankly at her. "Betrayal - trusted friend?" She makes a stabbing motion with her right hand. "Back-stabbing bastard?" And then, she finally snaps. "REALLY!? COME ON!"

"Oh, I'm with you on the reference." Derek nods, smirking, yet again. Ugh.

"I'm not." Scott adds.

"What a surprise." Stiles mumbles with a roll of her eyes.

Scott merely glares at her.

"But I meant what I said," Derek says, his tone a little more serious and his expression showing his concern. "I DO worry about you, Stiles. I know what it's like to have a power you sometimes can't control."

"We talking about magic?" Lydia asks as she saunters over to the trio.

"Talking about magic." Scott confirms with a nod.

Lydia let's out a huff after plopping down beside the Alpha. "Good. Anything is better than the shitty lecture that I was just in."

Derek simply continues, because he needs her to know. "Sometimes even now on a full moon, my control stutters and I touch something deep, and dark." He huffs out a laugh. "It's really not fun." He then shoots her an assuring smile. "But just know that whatever you decide, I'll be right beside you."

Stiles grins, simply beams at his words.

"Aww! Derek! You're even making ME blush over here!" Lydia over-dramatically fans her face with both her hands.

Stiles chuckles at the redhead, and Derek really can't help smirking even as he rolls his eyes in response.

"And see?" Scott says, nodding towards the older wolf. "concerned boyfriend's here, after all."

"Yeah." Stiles nods, then grins up at her mate. "I gotta admit, I DO kinda like it when he gets all protective-caveman."

Derek shoots her a (somewhat pathetic, he knows) glare, only causing her grin to widen.

At that moment, Scott turns his head just in time to see Janie and her latest male conquest come strolling out of the building, laughing loudly and flirting shamelessly.

Derek notices the Alpha's change of mood first, being a wolf, too, of course. "You okay, Scott?"

Scott tears his eyes away from Janie, glances back to Derek and nods. "Yeah, I'm fine." He plasters on a fake smile, not caring if the others can see through it. "I'm gonna ditch the rest of today. Maybe go see Deaton or my mom." He quickly shovels the rest of his food back into his rucksack before slinging it over his shoulder and rising from the bench.

"Scott, wait!" Stiles clambers up after him.

Derek quickly slides into her place, grabbing her can of Pepsi and downing the rest of it.

"Ugh." Lydia glares at him. "Would you jump in her grave THAT quickly?" She retorts, sarcasm dripping from her tone.

Derek smirks. "Yes. Obviously. She's my other half. Literally. I can't exist without her." Besides, he'll buy her another Pepsi. Hell, he'll buy her anything thing she God-damn wants.

Lydia simply glares at the smartass Beta.

"Scott!" Stiles finally catches up to him just as he enters the building. "Hey," She latches a hand around his wrist, makes him turn to face her properly.

"What is it, Stiles?" Scott asks, miserably.

Stiles huffs, slightly frustrated, slightly hurt that he's shutting her out, but really pissed at that bitch for using him like some kind of sex-toy! "Don't let Mega-Vag-Janie chase you away." She shoots him a pleading look. "Please, bro. You're better than this, you know you are."

"She didn't." Scott sighs. Okay, he knows that's a lie. "Look, I just don't wanna deal with this shit right now, okay?"

"Okay." Stiles nods. "Fair enough."

"Thank you." Scott smiles gratefully.

"But you're still coming to the party tonight, right?" Stiles eyes him sceptically.

"I don't know. Probably." Scott shrugs. "Besides, I may have to double-check with Deaton. I mean, he doesn't care about Halloween, and I imagine that other evil things might not, either."

Stiles nods, because she can understand that, totally. It's Beacon fucking Hills, after all. Literally a beacon for the super-fucking-natural.

Scott feels a little guilty again, though, now. Because he promised his friends, he promised Stiles. And maybe he should just go out and have a good time. "I'll call you later and let you know, I promise."


	3. Sombrero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deaton frowns. "It's a sombrero."

Scott has seen a lot of bizarre things in his time as a werewolf, but NOTHING could prepare him for what he sees when Deaton opens his front door to him.

Deaton is standing in his doorway, dressed up in a rather flamboyant Mexican poncho, while holding a massive bowl of candy. "Happy Hallow - oh, Scott." He's clearly caught off guard, maybe even a little embarrassed, but he smiles nonetheless. "Hello."

"Oh... My God..." Scott's wide eyes trail slowly up and down the older man's attire. But it's mainly the large hat on his head that catches the wolf's (amazement) attention. Seriously - what kind of freaky world did he wake up in today?

Deaton frowns. "It's a sombrero."

"Yeah... And it's on YOUR head." Scott seriously doesn't know whether to be freaked out right now, or to laugh until he throws up.

Deaton's frown deepens. "It seemed festive." He shrugs, then stands back. "Come on in."

Scott shuts the front door quietly behind him then follows the older man into his living room.

"Want some candy?" Deaton asks, offering the bowl out to the wolf.

Scott shakes his head. "No, thanks."

Deaton nods, and goes over to place the bowl down on the coffee table.

Scott looks around briefly, takes in all of the decorations. "What's going on here?" He arches a brow at the other man. "You hate Halloween."

Deaton scoffs. "I never said such a thing! As my Emissary duties used to take over precedence, I simply didn't have the time to - well, to embrace its inherent charms." He grins. "Until now, that is."

Scott arches a brow.

Deaton's grin widens as he reaches behind him and turns on the Frankenstein Monster puppet that hangs down from the ceiling. "Look, look!" He laughs. "It's alive!"

Scott merely stares at him as if he's gone insane.

"See?" Deaton frowns again, points towards the puppet. "See how it... How it shakes?" He finally turns it off with a huff and clears his throat. "Is there something you needed, Scott?"

"Uh, yeah." Scott nods. "I was thinking that maybe I should patrol the town tonight. And maybe the woods."

"Oh, yes," Deaton nods, takes the sombrero off and tosses it to the couch behind him.

"Unless you have better stuff to do, I mean." Scott adds with a sheepish smile. "I don't mind going alone."

Deaton shakes his head. "No, it's fine, I'll go with you. Why? Have you sensed danger?"

"No, no." Scott shakes his head. "I'm just not really in the partying mood. Thought I'd make myself useful, if something bad were to go down."

"Oh," Deaton nods, seems a lot more relieved. "Well, this IS Beacon Hills."

"Exactly." Scott nods along with him, looking all too hopeful.

Deaton smiles reassuringly. "But you don't need to worry about anything bad happening tonight. Trust me. I've already told you before - supernatural creatures tend to shy away from the night of Halloween. That seem to find it far to crass." He grins. "I can't imagine why, though."

"Huh." Scott tries not to sulk. "Hard to believe THAT."

Deaton chuckles, and nods. "Well, I promise you, Scott - there is very little likelihood of any supernatural activity tonight."

Scott sighs, and nods. "Okay. If you say so."

"I do say so." Deaton grins as he snatches a piece of candy from the bowl. "You sure you don't want one?"


	4. The Realm of Bad Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And I accept that." Lydia rolls her eyes, feeling a little bad as she notices the hurt look in the younger woman's eyes. "And okay, I can't say that seeing you falls into the realm of bad things."

Lydia's just about got used to having the wolves creeping around her, and she's only just beginning to sense them before they can sneak up on her. However, it's apparent to her that she has to try a lot harder with a certain coyote. The very one who stands in her bedroom doorway when she turns around.

Malia can't help smiling slightly as the redhead jumps, then shoots her a (rather half-hearted) glare.

"You REALLY have to get this knocking thing down." Lydia says, looking slightly annoyed. "How did you -"

"Your mom let me in." Malia replies. "Does she ALWAYS smell like peppermint?"

Lydia tries not to think about how adorable the younger girl really is when she tilts her head and stares curiously at her with those big, blue orbs of hers. "The woman loves her Schnapps." She sighs as she pulls her jacket on. "What're you doing here anyway?"

"You haven't called me. Not once." Malia frowns, looks somewhere between annoyed and disappointed.

Lydia sighs loudly, turns to arch a brow at the were. "Because you said you were over me. I'm not some stalker."

"What? And you just accepted that?" Malia scoffs loudly. "I only told you that, because I thought that's what you wanted to hear."

Lydia arches a brow, slightly intrigued, now. "Well, that's the funny thing about - I tend to hear the actual words that people say to me, and then, accept them at face-value." She doesn't mean to sound so harsh, but after Jackson, she's not about to get her heart stomped all over, again. And the thing is, she really likes Malia, like, really, REALLY likes her.

Malia scoffs, again. "Well, that's stupid."

"And I accept that." Lydia rolls her eyes, feeling a little bad as she notices the hurt look in the younger woman's eyes. "And okay, I can't say that seeing you falls into the realm of bad things."

Malia perks up considerably at that, even manages a small smile. "Really?" She mentally curses herself as she feels her cheeks begin to heat up a little.

Lydia smiles slightly, and nods. "Really, really - as Stiles would say."

Malia's smile widens a little more. "I thought... Maybe we could go out sometime..." She says, seeming slightly nervous, bashful even. "Like on a real date. I've never actually been on one before. And we could celebrate our anniversary."

Lydia arches a brow, now slightly lost. "Our anniversary? What're you talking about?"

"It's been exactly one week since we had sex. Malia frowns, looks rather hurt, again. "Did you forget?"

"What? No. Of course not." Lydia scowls, shakes her head, and shoots the younger woman a reassuring look.

"Oh," Malia looks a lot more relieved by hearing that. Even manages another small (rather pleased) smile. "Good."

"Listen," Lydia saunters over to her, and carefully links their hands, lacing their fingers. "How about we go out to this Alpha-Delta party thing tonight as a real couple?"

Malia's eyes briefly trails down to their linked hands, her smile slowly widening as her gaze drifts back up to ocean green orbs. "Like... A date?"

Lydia grins. "Not "like" a date. It WILL be an actual date. It'll be your first ever."

Malia grins, practically beams. "It'll be OUR first date ever."

"Oh," Lydia smirks. "And you'll have to dress-up. And it has to be a scary - but obviously sexy - costume."

"Hmm." Malia gives a thoughtful pause. "I think I can do sexy."

"Yes, I think so, too." Lydia's smirk widens, even more so when she catches the younger woman blushing.

"But how do I do scary?" Malia asks, looking slightly helpless.

Lydia shoots her a blank look. "You're a fricking supernatural creature. I'm SURE you can think of something, sweets."


	5. Interesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That's an interesting design." Ethan points to the symbol on the floor. "What does it mean?"

Things in the Alpha-Delta House were rather hectic right now. Mostly with the frat boys running around trying to get things ready for the party tonight.

As usual, Ethan tags along with his boyfriend - because he loves spending time with him, but mainly because he has nothing better to do lately. When he follows Danny and his friend through the house and up to the main room where the party will be held, he pauses at in the doorway upon the large black symbol that's half-way through being painted on the wooden floorboards. It definitely catches his attention, he feels like he recognises it, but he just can't quite place it. He shakes off the odd feeling anyway, and saunters over to his boyfriend instead.

"Watch your step, boys." Billy - Danny's friend and one of the frat boys - says, wearing a smirk as he motions down to the large symbol that two of the other frat boys are on the floor creating. "We've nearly finished. Hopefully it'll be dry by tonight."

"Danny!" Jimmy - another of the frat boys - comes bounding across the room. "Hey, man - thanks for the loan. Our sound system totally fucking sucks." He dips his hand into his back pocket, pulls out his wallet. "By the way, how much do I owe you for this?"

"Put your money away, man." Danny waves a dismissive hand.

Jimmy arches a brow, looks slightly hesitant. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Really, it's all good." Danny nods, then grins and adds, "Besides, my friends and I'll be here drinking your booze tonight, all night long."

"Well, alright." Jimmy nods, smiles gratefully as he slips his wallet back into his jeans. "Thanks, man."

"So, this your boyfriend, huh?" Billy smirks.

"Yep." Danny grins and nods. "This is Ethan."

"Hey. Good to finally a face to a name." Billy holds out his hand. "Danny never shuts up about you."

"Oh, really?" Ethan arches a brow at his boyfriend, smirking as he shakes Billy's hand.

Danny merely rolls his eyes for response, but he, too, can't help smirking a little. And while the two are talking, he walks over to the first set of speakers and begins to get to work wiring them all up correctly.

Jimmy follows after Danny, to help his friend set everything up.

"That's an interesting design." Ethan points to the symbol on the floor. "What does it mean?"

"Not a clue, dude." Billy shrugs. "I pulled it outta some book." He explains casually. "There were actually quite a lot of really cool designs in there."

Ethan nods, is about to open his mouth to reply when he finally spots the large buffet table across the back wall. "Ohh! Grapes!"

Danny arches a brow at his boyfriend - because he will NEVER understand just why the fuck a werewolf - NOT a fricking wererabbit - loves fruit the way this one does. It's truly peculiar to him, but also highly hilarious at times. Like now, for instance. 

Ethan ignores the entire world as he glides over to the table, immediately grabs a plastic cup and scoops some out of the large bowl. "Wow! AND they're peeled!" He grins over at the frat boy as he greedily shovels a few into his mouth. "You guys really know how to spoil your guests."

"Nah, man," Billy scoffs out a laugh as he saunters over to the table. "They're eyeballs." He grins slyly. "See, the plan is that you blindfold chicks and have them stick their hands in the bowl and tell them that it's eyeballs." His grin only widens, absurdly. "They love that shit!"

Danny smirks, clearly amused, whereas Jimmy rolls his eyes, clearly irritated.

Ethan arches a brow, not really knowing what to say, but he gives it a go anyway. "Awesome."

Billy nods enthusiastically, obviously not noticing the rather sarcastic tone.

"So," Ethan quickly changes the subject to avoid an awkwardness, while (of course) scooping up another cup-full of soggy grapes. "You go through the whole house-of-horrors-maze-thingy downstairs, and then it ends up here, right?"

Billy nods.

"Sweet." Ethan nods, glancing around, wearing an approving look. "You fratty-boys actually have quite a nice set-up here."

Billy scoffs, shoots the younger male a mock glare. "Don't sound TOO shocked."

Ethan merely shoots him a smug smirk in return.

"Well, we ARE the mighty, mighty Alpha-Deltas." Jimmy pipes up with a proud grin. "Hey, your boyfriend here refuses to turn to the Dark Side, and you seem cool enough - you should think about pledging."

Ethan arches a brow, looks slightly surprised. Although, he feels oddly touched, as well. Then again, maybe they only like him, because of Danny. Then again (again,) he doesn't actually really care. All he really cares about is Danny and having a good time.

Danny smiles, glad that his friends are so accepting of his boyfriend. And for the first time ever, because yeah, he's dated some pretty douchey guys. ALL of which his friends had hated with a vengeance.

"Well, thanks." Ethan says, and he genuinely means it. "But as Danny goes, so goes my nation."

Danny's smirk widens. "Ethan's a civilian."

Ethan rolls his eyes, wearing a small smirk of his own.

"Ah, a Townie, huh?" Billy arches a brow and grins.

"We didn't even know." Jimmy chuckles. "He looks so normal."

"Yeah..." Billy narrows his eyes playfully. "You sure we should let him party with us, Danny-boy?"

"Hey! I AM here!" Ethan snips - well, whines.

Billy merely smirks, clearly amused.

Danny huffs as the speakers suddenly begin to play music, the sound rather scratchy and jilted.

"Cranking." Jimmy notes, hovering over his shoulder to look at the mess of wires.

Danny nods, looking rather unhappily at the speakers before finally turning the music off.

"Sensing a disturbance in the Force, Master?" Ethan quips smugly as he saunters over - with yet another cup-full of grapes in his hand.

"Unfortunately." Danny grumbles as he slides a hand into his jacket pocket to pull out a small switch-blade. "Speaker three is crackling a little bit."

"And you feel that stabbing the problem is this solution?" Ethan arches a brow, looks slightly confused as he watches his mate.

Danny throws a playful glare over his shoulder before getting to work again. "I'm just gonna trim one of the wires. It might be a shortie."

Ethan merely nods to himself before turning his attention back to the bowl of grapes.

Once Danny has corrected the situation, the frat boys cheer gleefully. However, the brief distraction is enough for Danny's attention to slip as he folds the blade back up and slices the pad of his index finger. "Ah! Shit!" He hisses loudly, dropping the blade to the floor.

"Danny!?" Ethan swirls around instantly, concern filling his features. He quickly takes in the scene, finally abandoning his cup of grapes as he darts over to inspect his mate's wound.

Jimmy smiles at the couple - happy that his friend has finally found someone who seems worth his time, who actually gives a genuine shit about him. Now, if only Jimmy could find a girl like that.

Danny bites back another hiss, instead, smiles fondly, while knowing that his boyfriend is trying his hardest to be gentle. His smile only widens then, when notices the werewolf's worried frown as he stares down at the wound. "I'm okay." He insist/assures. "It's not even that deep."

Jimmy takes a quick peek, backing away even quicker with a grimace. "Even so... That's a lot of blood."

Billy takes a look for himself, clearly not at all fazed. "Well, it doesn't look like you need stitches. But you probably SHOULD go get it checked out." He rolls his eyes when all three arch their brows at him. "I'm a med-student. Remember?"

"You're also a stoner. THAT'S why we're surprised." Jimmy only smirks when Billy throws him a glare.


	6. Beard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles narrows her eyes into a playful glare as she recalls - "No. He just wanted all of the candy for himself. Scott and I were just his beard."

"Thanks again, for doing this at the last minute for me." Stiles shoots her best friend's mother - practically her own adopted mother - a grateful grin.

"Oh, that's okay, honey." Melissa offers her usual warm smile in return. "It was a real bitch to find, so I'm glad that I did."

"And I'm grateful for it. Seriously, though, you've kept literally everything of mine and Scotty's throughout the years. Even those crappy mud vases we made in preschool." Stiles grins fondly at the older woman.

Melissa chuckles lightly and nods. "Yes, exactly. And that's WHY it was so hard to find."

Stiles simply smirks, then plopping down on the end of Melissa's bed, watching the older woman working at her old-fashion sewing desk station along the opposite wall.

It's only twenty minutes or so later and Melissa's already finished what she's doing. She pulls the red material up, examines it briefly before she's satisfied enough to hand it over. "Try it now."

Stiles scrambles across the room, gleefully taking it back.

"I lowered the hem and loosened it a little around the hood." Melissa explains, smiling fondly to herself as the memories flash through her mind.

Stiles nods as she pulls the red cape around her neck and ties the strings up in a loose bow. "Yeah, that feels much better." She grins, her expression, however, faltering slightly when she notices the rather odd smile on the older woman's face. "Uh-oh!" She chirps, her tone playful, teasing. "Somebody's getting all nostalgic in the face right now!"

"I'm sorry." Melissa chuckles quietly, gently shakes her head, as if shaking away her thoughts. "I was just thinking about the little girl who wore that last." She smiles fondly again, motioning towards Stiles' Halloween costume.

"Yeah," Stiles smiles, somewhat sheepishly. Because she's still not so sure about going as - "Little Red Riding Hood was the cutting edge in costumes for me back then."

Melissa smiles, while trying not to tear up. "John loved taking you and Scott out to Trick-or-Treat."

"Ugh! He was such a pain in the ass!" Stiles rolls her eyes, but can't help smiling also. "Ten years old and I can't go out with my friends for a couple of hours?"

Melissa smile widens. "He just wanted to keep you safe."

Stiles narrows her eyes into a playful glare as she recalls - "No. He just wanted all of the candy for himself. Scott and I were just his beard."

"Ah - that's not actually true." Melissa gives a sly smirk. "The candy was all for Claudia."

Stiles let's out an over-dramatic huff. "That's just as bad, really."

"True." Melissa smiles softly. "But John loved spending time with you, and he still does."

"Just not enough anymore, I guess." Stiles sighs, feeling slightly disheartened, and not all that convinced by the older woman's words.

"Stiles." Melissa scowls lightly. And it's not quite an expression of disappointment, but more of a "you should know better than that."

"Sorry." Stiles smiles sheepishly, though, she really is sorry - for not knowing when to keep her mouth shut, as usual. "I just..." She sighs, sounding rather defeated. "I'm starting to feel like there's a miserable pattern here - open your heart up to someone, and they just bail on you in return." She huffs, now looking totally bummed out. "Maybe it's just easier to not let anyone in..."

"Hey," Melissa rises from her chair, concern etched across her face. "This isn't about your dad, is it? Well, is it Derek?" Her eyes widen. "Stiles, did Derek do some -"

"No. No, it's nothing like that." Stiles cuts her off before she can get (WAY) ahead of herself.

"Oh, good." Melissa let's out a loud sigh, clearly relieved. "I mean, I know Derek would never intentionally hurt you, but -"

"Melissa," Stiles smiles, obviously touched. "If there was a ever a wolf you could trust never to turn on you, it's Derek, trust me."

Melissa huffs. "I know that, really. But you can't blame me for worrying about you."

Stiles smile widens. "I don't."

Melissa nods. "I worry about you all, actually." She smiles fondly. "Derek included." She suddenly grimaces. "But STILL not Peter."

Stiles chuckles at that. "Yeah, but nobody actually really gives a rat's ass about Peter anymore."

"Anymore?" Melissa scoffs, arches a brow. "Are you seriously implying he was once, even, REMOTELY likeable?"

Stiles grins, highly amused. "He and Derek were actually pretty close. More like brothers, really." She sighs, a little saddened again. "Well, until the Hale house fire happened and he slowly went insane with rage."

Melissa frowns, a little disturbed by how calm her tone is, as well the casual shrug she gives. However, she keeps her opinions to herself. She knows Stiles has changed. That even her son has changed. But it's not all bad, at least, because she knows that after all the horrible things they've seen and been through, they are only stronger for it. And she's a little conflicted there, because she feels oddly rather proud. Of them all, not only her two "babies" - one of them being her actual baby.

Stiles let's out another sigh, decides to quickly change the subject. "What I said before - I was actually talking about Scott."

"You were?" Melissa frowns, now looking somewhere between confused and slightly dreaded. "Why? Is something wrong? Is he okay?" She asks, tries not to panic this time. Unless it's necessary, obviously.

Stiles huffs. "Well, he's not "okay" -but he's still alive and kicking." She offers a small, but reassuring smile. "So, you don't have to worry about THAT."

Melissa let's out another sigh of relief. "Okay. Alright. Good." She nods, quickly manages to calm herself down again. Seriously, these kids are going to give her a God-damn heart attack one day.

"Sorry..." Stiles smiles sheepishly again.

"But MAYBE say that first, next time." Melissa shoots her a playful glare.

"Right." Stiles nods. Though, now she's a little conflicted, too, because now she's slightly amused, as well as guilty. Seriously, she spends WAY too much time around Sourwolf. Not that she cares.

"So, what's wrong with Scott?" Melissa asks, both curious, but (obviously) still concerned. It's not often that the infamous best friends chose someone else (even their own parents) rather than one another to confide in. So, she takes into consideration that it must be something pretty bad.

"Well, about two and a half weeks ago, Scott started dating this popular chick at our college - who ended up just using him for... Uh, sex..." Stiles knows that Melissa knows all about what happened between Scott and Kira, so at least it makes it a little easier to explain. She just hopes that Scott doesn't hate her for sticking her nose in where it's not wanted. Even IF he should be used to it by now.

Melissa's oddly very calm, seemingly taking a moment to herself to process this new piece of information. She finally opens her mouth, (still calm) to ask, "Did they use protection?"

Any other time, Stiles would burst out laughing at her reaction, however, "Wh..." - Because she thinks for a second that the older woman's joking. "What?"

Melissa scowls slightly. "You heard me." Okay - so NOT joking.

"I didn't ask." Stiles grimaces at the mere thought. "For ANY details." She huffs, then quickly admits, "Okay - so, I asked if she was any good," She glares as she tries to justify herself. "But that was BEFORE I found out she was a total whore of Babylon!"

"And THAT is WHY I asked." Melissa shoots the younger woman a pointed look.


	7. Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles eyes widen yet again when she swirls around to find Derek standing in the doorway. "What... The fuck!?" She hisses with outrage. "Are you fucking crazy!?"

It's already eight 'o' clock, and as well as the Alpha-Delta house, the entire college campus seems to be in full swing of their own little parties. And of course, every single one of them have dressed up for the occasion.

In hers and Malia's dorm, Stiles finishes dressing into her Little Red Riding Hood costume as she speaks on the phone with Danny. "No, it's cool, dude. I'll round up the others and I'll just meet you there... Yeah. Scott said he was coming, but I haven't spoken to him since this morning." She scoffs and nods to herself. "Totally. But still, we have to make sure Scotty has fun. We shall have to force fun upon him." She chuckles at his response. "Yeah. And if Janie DOES show up, we can just kill her. THAT'S Halloweeny, right?" Once again, she chuckles at the witty response she receives. "Okay, well, I better call the others. We'll see you half hour or so... Okay, bye, Danny!"

"What's going on?" Malia asks, finally reappearing from the tiny bathroom they share.

"Oh, Danny's already at the party, and Ethan's gonna be a little late, so the rest of us are just gonna make our way to -" Stiles' eyes widen as she turns around to see what the coyote is wearing. "The party..."

Malia frowns, looks very uncomfortable. "What? Is it too much? It is, isn't it?"

"No! God, no." Stiles snaps out of her stupor. "You look totally smoking hott! Damn! You scrub up even prettier than before."

Malia smiles slightly. "Don't sound so surprised."

Stiles rolls her eyes, but with a playful smile. "I'm not. Okay, I am, but I'm surprised about what you've chosen. A slutty cop?" She grins cheekily. "Does this have anything to do with you trying to impress a certain redhead?"

Malia's eyes widen, her cheeks flushing. "She told you?"

Stiles chuckles out a, "No."

Malia arches a brow, confused.

"What with all the not-so secretive side-glances you two give one another - I kinda figured it out." Stiles smiles, looks rather proud of herself.

Malia rolls her eyes, let's out a frustrated huff. "It's too much."

"No, it's fine. Don't be silly." Stiles reaches forward and grabs the younger woman's hands in her own. They may have had a "fling" or whatever, but it's all in the past now. However, the two obviously still remain close. Stiles grins. "She'll love it. Trust me." Her grin widens. "She's just as big of a hoebag as you are, so you're literally perfect for one another."

"Thanks for that." Malia shoots her a half-hearted glare.

Stiles smiles sweetly. "You're welcome, toots."

"Am I interrupting something here?"

Stiles eyes widen yet again when she swirls around to find Derek standing in the doorway. "What... The fuck!?" She hisses with outrage. "Are you fucking crazy!?"

Derek simply grins, his razor sharp canines on full display.

Malia - typical - finds the entire scenario hilarious.

Stiles darts towards the door, slams it shut immediately before turning around to face the wolf, literally. "What - why - what - why are you -"

"Stiles," Derek grabs her hands in his. "Relax."

"Relax!?" Stiles stares at him as if he's insane. "Derek, seriously, I love you and your whole other sourwolf side, you know that, but you can't just walk around in public looking like that!"

"Why not?" Derek arches a brow. "It's Halloween."

'Oh, yeah... Shut up!!' Stiles scowls. "Yeah, but -"

"Stiles," Derek gives her hands a gentle squeeze. "Just relax."

Stiles is about to protest, but she's (annoyingly) interrupted again by the door of her dorm opening again.

"Hey, guys." Scott shuts the door behind him.

"Scotty!" Stiles immediately perks up as she rushes forward and embraces him tightly. "Wow! Nice suit, dude!"

Scott grins. "Thanks. Thought I'd go as James Bond." He glances towards the older wolf and laughs. "Dude, that's cheating."

"It's real, and scary." Derek shrugs.

Stiles scoffs. "Scary. Yeah, right."

Derek arches a brow, silently challenging her, of course.

Stiles arches one back. "Oh, you wanna dance, pretty-boy?" She grins. "Remember what happened last time?"

Malia burst out laughing, while Scott looks confused. "What?" He asks, pouting like a child who's been left out. "What happened?"

Malia answers through her laughs. "She puppet-mastered his ass. Made him do the 'Cha-Cha' for hours."

Scott's eyes widen as he slowly turns to face his best friend.

Stiles merely shoots both wolves a wicked grin.

The door opens again, this time with Lydia entering. "Hey, guys." She closes the door and turns to face the other four, only to find them staring at her. "What?"

"Sexy, French maid, huh? Nice." Stiles grins at the redhead's costume.

Scott nods in agreement, giving the redhead an approving look. Even if he would NEVER go there. Just - ew - no. It would be SO fricking weird. But he's still a dude, of course, so he can still appreciate.

Derek snorts out a laugh at his mate's words, while Malia can barely hear herself think anymore. Just how is it that the banshee is even more beautiful every damn time the coyote sees her?

Lydia huffs, glaring over at the two best friends. "I'm NOT a sexy French maid! I'm a sexy Marry Poppins! Get it right!"

Stiles and Scott briefly glance at one another, clearly amused.

"What's in the basket, Mary?" Derek asks, while wearing an all too smug smirk.

Lydia grins as she simply replies, "Weapons."

Derek's expression drops considerably at that. "Oh."

Lydia shrugs. "I figure you guys with your super-strength," She motions of the wolves and the coyote. "And Stiles here with her magicks - I thought I'd pack a few resources of my own. Y'know - just in Deaton's wrong and something bad DOES happen tonight."

"Yeah," Stiles scoffs, though, nods in agreement. "That sounds just like something that would happen to one of us."


	8. Release Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Release me!"

"Release me..."

Stiles stares curiously around as the group cross the campus. "Where the hell is everyone?"

"Probably inside, partying their asses off." Lydia grins enthusiastically as she goes first and shoves open the front door to the Alpha-Delta house.

Stiles nods. "It IS kinda freezing out here."

"C'mere." Derek slides an arm around the back of her waist and pulls her close to his side.

Stiles grins up at him. "Thanks, Sourwolf." She's still not used to him going out in public with his game face on, but she's over it now. She just wants to kick back tonight and have some fun.

"Okay, guys," Lydia grins at them, reaching for Malia's hand and gripping it tight. "Let the horrors begin!"

"Release me..."

Scott rolls his eyes as he follows them the couples in, still not feeling all that enthused.

"Release me!"

Scott halts in the doorway, glances around as he suddenly feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand to perfect attention.

"Scott?" Stiles turns to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"I thought I heard -" Scott frowns slightly, then shakes his head. "No. It's nothing."

"You sure?" Derek arches a brow at the Alpha.

Scott nods. "Yeah."

"Hey, this joint isn't exactly jumping." Stiles notes as she glances around the dimly lit hallway. "Again - where the hell is everyone?"

There's a mechanical laughter that suddenly erupts from ahead, causing both Stiles and Lydia to jump slightly.

Derek saunters over to where there's a table with a large punch bowl on it. He grimaces slightly at the smell coming from the substance in the bowl.

"Ugh." Lydia tries hard not to vomit as she edges closer to the stench. "What is THAT?"

"Blood." Scott eyes the bowl in concern, glances up to the other wolf, who nods.

"It's human blood." Malia panics slightly, glances around, but doesn't see anything else out of the ordinary. "What the fuck is going on here?"

"Ew! Cob-web!" Stiles squeals as she splutters and brushes frantically at her face. "Ugh! Okay!" She huffs out, angrily. "THAT part was insanely realist!"

"Yeah," Derek fights back a small smirk. "Frat boys are never really too obsessive with their Spring-Cleaning."

Stiles shoots him a blank stare. "Oh, really?"

It's Lydia then, who let's out a shrill scream when a plastic skeleton suddenly springs down from the ceiling with a (plastic) knife. "I-I wasn't scared, I was in the spirit."

Derek and Scott share an amused smirk.

Stiles snorts, obviously amused also. "And we back you up on that. Even if they question us separately."

Lydia glares at her. "You've still got a little spider spunk in your hair."

"Eww!" Stiles shrieks, racing her hands all over her head.

Meanwhile, Lydia merely smirks to herself, clearly proud.

"Okay, let's just get to this party already." Derek grabs Stiles' hand and the other three follow, while silently agreeing.

They turn the corner into another, longer hallway, and Scott is suddenly deeply confused. And a little freaked out. "Wait,"

"What?" Stiles arches a brow as they all halt.

Scott frowns. "This hallway wasn't here before."

"Uh, what?" Lydia arches a brow.

"Yeah," Derek nods in agreement. "I thought this lead to the lounge."

Scott nods. "It did."

"Okay - what the fuck?" Malia arches a brow, tries not to panic, again. If there's one thing she fears, it's magic. Well, magic and her friends all dying, of course.

"Hey, look," Scott bends down, presses his finger to the droplet stains on the floor. "It's fresh."

"The entire place smells like fear and death." Malia notes.

"Well, I don't sense anybody dying anytime soon. So THAT'S a plus, right?" Lydia chirps.

"Okay, frat boys!" Stiles yells out into the darkness, both angry and freaked out. "ACTUAL creeps have been given here! So bra-fucking-vo!"

"Shh!" Malia suddenly hisses. "Do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Stiles huffs, still annoyed.

"Sounds like a squeaking noise." Scott notes, wearing a confused look.

Derek slowly raises a hand an points towards the ceiling.

They all then slowly tilt their heads back only to see that the air above them is swarming with very real-looking bats. Simultaneously, their eyes widen as the swarm suddenly flock down, surrounding them. Thankfully, however, it only lasts a few seconds before the swarm scatter off and disappear into the darkness.

Scott notices one of the bats lying close by. He immediately races towards it, bends down to pick it up, only to see that it's - "Rubber." He frowns in confusion as he turns to face the others as they move closer to him. "It's made outta rubber."

"Again - what the FUCK is going on here?" Malia hisses, now both angry and freaked out just as much as the others.

"Maybe it's nothing, y'know?" Stiles smiles, trying (miserably) to be optimistic. Even as the others glare at her - even Sourwolf. Traitor. "Or maybe it's just a neat trick. Y'know? Something done with wires of special -"

"RELEASE ME!!!"

Stiles' pales considerably as the walls quiver and the ground beneath them trembles slightly. "Or it MIGHT be something else..."

Scott growls. "I fucking knew it! I KNEW I heard something!"


	9. Can't Be Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan arches a brow, both stunned and curious. "Well, THAT can't be good."

Ethan's already beginning to regret his choice to dress up as a fricking lobster. It sounded like a good idea at the time Danny had drunkenly suggested it, and he had drunkenly (stupidly) agreed - nay, promised.

Ethan grumbles angrily to himself as he waddles down the sidewalk as best he can. And he only really notices that the campus just how alone he seems to be when he finally reaches the Alpha-Delta house. He glances around, seeing the surrounding area of the house completely bare, save for the chaotic, but traditional Halloween mess of toilet tissue tossed everywhere.

Ethan shrugs off the odd feeling and huffs his way to the front door, only to find the "Welcome Home" matt there, but the door completely gone, replaced by brick wall instead.

"What the..." Ethan frowns, clearly confused. "Where's the door?" He asks himself, confusion only growing and now, slight dread, too.

Ethan glances around, sees that all of the living room and lounge windows have all disappeared, too. He shuffles back over to where he knows the door should be and begins to knock anyway. "Hello!? ...Guys!? ...Danny!? ...Anybody!?"

The wolf suddenly hears a woman screaming at the top of her lungs. He instantly scrambles back, and glances up to see the woman banging on one of the top floor windows. She's screaming continuously, fear and terror in her wide eyes.

"HELP ME! PLEASE, HELP ME!"

Ethan doesn't need his super-sensitive hearing to tell him how fucking scared she truly is.

This time, the wolf witnesses the last window disappearing - the bricks - literally - magically expanding to cover it up.

Ethan arches a brow, both stunned and curious. "Well, THAT can't be good." His eyes suddenly then widen as he realises who's in the house, along with his friends already (probably). "Shit! Danny!"


	10. It's Alive!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's," Billy let's out a shaky chuckle. "It's alive, man."

"Oh, God, where the hell are the fricking stairs, now?" Scott whines as he turns back to face them.

"The stairs? Dude! Who gives a shit about the stairs!? This party is officially over!" Stiles hisses, shoot him an incredulous look. "Where the fuck is the front door!?"

Scott rolls his eyes as his best friend continues to panic. It's like she's never been through worse or something.

"This IS the same hallway we came through first, right?" Lydia asks, looking slightly disturbed. "Is this even the way we came in!?"

The redhead's panic only seems to worsen Stiles' own. "Oh, my Goddess! We're all gonna die in this house!"

"And I think we just went in a circle again!" Malia adds to the alarm, of course. "Can we please just leave now? We can party somewhere else. Anywhere, but here."

"Well, we WOULD if there was a fucking front door to leave through!" Stiles snaps, shooting the coyote an annoyed glare.

"And you guys were so anxious for me to come out tonight." Scott quips, only smirking smugly when Stiles turns her glare onto him instead.

"This is serious, Scott! We could die in here!" Lydia snaps.

"Yes! Thank you!" Stiles nods, both girls glaring at the Alpha.

"Okay, my turn to talk, children!" Derek finally snaps at all four of them. He rolls his eyes when they all glare at him, and asks anyway, "Does anyone else hear what I'm hearing right now?"

The others are immediately silent.

"Yeah, I hear it." Malia nods, her eyes widening slightly.

"Sounds like a hissing noise." Scott notes.

"I don't hear shit." Stiles grumbles with a roll of her eyes.

Derek smirks, clearly amused. And his expression only broadens when his mate glares at him.

"Sounds like a hissing noise." Malia notes.

Scott scowls. "That's what I just said."

"Wait - I can hear it now." Lydia nods. "Like a sorta "sss" noise, right?"

Derek and Malia nods.

Scott huffs. "Yeah, I thought the word 'hissing' kinda covered that."

Stiles hears it, too, then, saunters towards the nearest closed door.

"Stiles!" Derek growls, annoyed at her carelessness. "Don't -"

Stiles ignores him and opens the door anyway.

"- Open that door." Derek grumbles quietly as he darts after her.

Stiles arches a brow - it's a closet, empty, save for the sobbing frat boy - dressed as a frigging smurf - on the floor, cowering away.

Lydia and Malia share a brief look of confusion.

"Billy?" Scott stares down at the frat boy in confusion, also.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm REALLY sorry!" Billy wails, his entire body shaking with fear. "I-I didn't know, I swear!"

"Hey," Lydia recognises the guy and shuffles passed Stiles, crouches down beside him. "You're Billy Novac, right?"

Billy simply nods.

Scott scowls again. What the fuck? He just said it was Billy!

"Okay, Billy," Lydia's tone is soft, her expression reassuring. "Can you tell us what happened here tonight?"

"It, uh..." Billy gulps.

"It?" Stiles arches a brow, looks slightly alarmed.

"What is it?" Derek asks.

"It's," Billy let's out a shaky chuckle. "It's alive, man."

"What? What's alive?" Malia demands. She's just about had enough. She just wanted to spend her date having fun and maybe end it with the redhead in her bed once again. But no, that's too fucking much to ask!

Billy simply reverts back to his whimpering, rocking back and forth with his knees hugged closely to his chest.

"Billy!" Derek snaps angrily. "What the fuck happened here!?"

"Take it easy." Lydia glares at the wolf. "He's in shock."

"We don't have time for this shit!" Derek snaps back at her before glaring back at the idiot frat boy. "What did you do!?"

"It's here!" Billy's eyes suddenly widens, he's hand lifting to point behind them.

Stiles swirls around along with the others, but she's not as lucky as the rest as an actual fucking skeleton with an actual fucking butcher's knife comes flying towards her. She squeals and immediately ducks, but the knife slices through her left shoulder and she let's out a shrill scream instead.

"Stiles!!" Derek's eyes widen for a split second, then, he's snarling his way towards her. He grabs the skeleton and instantly tears it apart with his clawed hands.

Malia glances towards the pile of bones on the floor, arches a brow at her cousin. "Over-kill?"

Derek glares at her. "Shut up."

Malia rolls her eyes, but not without a smug grin slapped across her glossy, red lips.

"Are you okay?" Scott eyes his best friend in concern.

Derek huffs as he turns to his mate. "Are you okay?"

Scott glares at the older wolf, who stands right in front of him, blocking him. "Okay, what the fu -"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Stiles sighs as she tries to see the wound on her shoulder. "The bitch ruined my cape, though. Melissa's gonna be pissed."

Derek can't help smiling in amusement when she pouts, it's just too adorable. "Lemme see."

Stiles huffs out her annoyance as she turns her back to him.

Derek slowly swipes away the hood, scowling when he sees the - thankfully - shallow slice to her flesh.

"Um, guys?" Malia bends down to further inspect the pile of bones. She slowly reaches out and picks one of them up. "It's plastic."

Lydia bends down and picks up the blade. "Yeah, so is the knife."

"What?" Stiles frowns, confused as the others. "But it made me bleed! REAL blood!"

"Yeah, well, I think it's safe to say that something supernatural is going on here." Derek huffs.

Stiles scoffs. "Oh, y'think!?"

Derek merely rolls his eyes.

"And I think cowering in a closet is starting to sound very appealing now." Lydia notes with a pleasant smile, though, she's deadly serious, of course.

Derek turns his gaze back to the frat boy, only to see the door completely vanished, replaced by the wall instead. He let's out a bitter scoff. "What closet?"

The others instantly turn their gaze to see what he's talking about, their eyes widening simultaneously.


	11. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, they're trapped, too, I think." Ethan nods, totally casual about that part until he panics about - "But we HAVE to save Danny!"

For the most part of the evening, Deaton has been sitting on his couch - with his bowl of candy, of course. He's been stuffing his face with the never ending supply of sugary treats to keep from going completely insane from boredom, while watching crappy television shows that he has no interest in whatsoever.

There's a sudden insistent knocking coming his front door then, and Deaton instantly rises with the bowl in hand.

The knocking only grows louder, and faster.

"Just a second!" Deaton calls out as he rushes to open his front door. "Happy Hallow -" He's instantly cut off, barged out of the way by a certain werewolf wearing an even more ridiculous costume than himself.

"Danny's in trouble!" Ethan exclaims, terror filling his wide eyes. "We've gotta do something! Like, right now!"

Deaton simply stares back at "the lobster" with his mouth slightly open in shock. "Ethan..." His eyes slowly drift down the large, pink costume that the wolf is wrapped up in. "What are you -"

"Are you even listening!?" Ethan snaps, glaring now. "Danny is trapped! I have to do something! But I don't know what! That's why I came here! Tell me what I should do!"

Deaton frowns, looking a little confused as he finally snaps out of his stupor and takes in what the wolf is telling him. "Where are Scott and the others?"

"Oh, they're trapped, too, I think." Ethan nods, totally casual about that part until he panics about - "But we HAVE to save Danny!"

Deaton arches a brow.

Ethan huffs. "Okay, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to come out so cold."

Deaton smirks triumphantly. "Just slow down, first of all. I need you to be a LITTLE bit more specific about what's going on."

"Okay, okay. Yeah." Ethan nods his agreement, takes a deep breath to calm his nerves before he begins to explain as best he can. Because he doesn't even know what the fuck he even saw. "We were all supposed to meet at Stiles' and Malia's dorm, but Danny had to help the frat boys last minute with a few things, and I was running late anyway, so we all decided to meet up at the Alpha-Delta house for this stupid party, and then, when I get there, there's no fucking front door, no fucking windows, and the one window that was left quickly disappeared right in front of my eyes, while there's some chick, covered in blood, banging on the glass and screaming her fucking head off!"

Deaton frowns, rather looks at a loss for words for a few seconds. "She vanished from the window?"

"What?" Ethan snips. "No! The window vanished from the fucking house! Pay attention!"

"Right. Sorry." Deaton mutters with a nod.

Ethan watches the man place the bowl of candy down before walking over to one of his many wooden book shelves. "So, what'd YOU think is happening?"

"Oh, any number of things." Deaton hums as he searches the shelves and pulls out the book he's looking for.

"Well, that's helpful." Ethan mutters.

Deaton rolls his eyes, but can't help smirking in amusement. "Maybe matter and reality distortion. Like a summoning spell's temporal flux."

"Uh... What?" Ethan arches a brow, looks terribly confused now.

"Never mind." Deaton smiles, clearly amused. "I just need to get some supplies together and we'll be on our way."

 

"Okay. Okay, good." Ethan nods.

"I wouldn't worry too much about Danny." Deaton sends the wolf a reassuring look. "At least he's among friends."


	12. Fifty-Fifty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stiles, c'mon, be realistic here." Derek almost actually fricking whines. Almost actually fucking pouts, too. Something he only does around Stiles, when they're alone together. "Usually, your basic spells are only fifty-fifty and -"

"I'm gonna go find the stairs, make my way up and see if anybody else here." Derek says as he glances around the dank hallways. "You guys try to find a way out of here -"

"You're telling us to run away and leave you behind?" Stiles looks slightly hurt, but still rather annoyed. "No. No fucking way."

"Yeah, she's right." Scott nods. "We're pack, dude. We don't just -"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you to do." Derek huffs, glares back at his mate.

Scott opens his mouth to retaliate, but again, he's cut off. Like seriously, what the fuck? Is he fucking invisible tonight or something!?

"We need help here." Lydia suggests. Although, she's only trying to keep Stiles and Derek from arguing - the same stupid argument they always have in situations like this.

"Yeah." Derek nods in agreement. "Which is why you guys should get out of here and go get Deaton. He's probably the only person who can make sense of what's actually happening here."

Stiles takes a deep breath and nods. "Okay. And we'll do that. We'll figure this whole thing out and beat the crap out of it, like we always do. But we're not all just gonna leave you here to -"

"Stiles," Derek's tone in low, threatening, even. "I'm telling you -"

"Oh! You're telling me!? You're fucking telling me, now!?" Stiles exclaims angrily, losing her last thread of control.

Derek let's out a frustrated huff. "I can't do my job to protect this town if I have to worry about your safety, as well."

"It's NOT your decision! I don't need you to protect me all the God-damned time, you arrogant ass-hat!" Stiles snaps.

Derek shakes his head, shoots her a defiant look. "Gotta disagree with you there."

Stiles scoffs bitterly. "Oh!! Of COURSE you do! What a fucking surprise, huh!?"

"Okay, guys," Scott gives an awkward laugh. "Let's all just take a moment to breathe here, and -"

"Y'know, just 'cause you've known all about the supernatural the longest, DOESN'T automatically make you the boss of us!" Stiles continues her angry rants.

Scott huffs, gives up and backs away.

"Okay, shut up!" Malia snaps, glaring at both the couple, who eye her in slight shock. "Okay, Derek, get over yourself, Stiles is bad-ass when it comes to her magic. Stiles, what is it that you suggest we do?"

Stiles takes another deep breath to calm herself down before explaining. "It's a simple incantation, a sort of guiding spell for travellers, when they become lost or disorientated. And I only have to say a few words for it to work."

"Doesn't sound too hard." Lydia notes with some optimism. "How does it work?"

"The spell conjures up the essence of an Emissary from the beyond that literally lights the way." Stiles explains, while wearing a proud grin.

"Conjuring?" Derek, however, still doesn't look all that convinced. It's not that he doubts her, far from it, in fact. It's just that he really does worry about her. She's still human to him - precious, fragile but wonderful and extraordinary, all the same.

Stiles arches a brow at the wolf, while Lydia and Malia wince in anticipation.

"Stiles, c'mon, be realistic here." Derek almost actually fricking whines. Almost actually fucking pouts, too. Something he only does around Stiles, when they're alone together. "Usually, your basic spells are only fifty-fifty and -"

Both Lydia's and Malia's eyes widen in horror, both girls simultaneously grimacing, because they know what's coming next.

"Fifty-fi -" Stiles purses her lips, her eyes widening and her limbs trembling in anger. "Oh, yeah!?" She then feels incredibly hurt, upset. "Well... So's your stupid, fucking face!"

Lydia's eyes are almost as wide as Derek as the they watch Stiles storm off down the hallway away from them.

"What?" Confusion suddenly spreads onto the wolf's face.

Malia rolls her eyes. "Nice going, cuz."

Derek glares at her. "Shut up."

Again, Malia rolls her eyes.

"Stiles!" Derek quickly follows after her. "Stiles, wait!"

"So much for NOT splitting up." Lydia huffs.

"Wait -" Malia scowls, glances around herself and the redhead to find that they are both completely alone. "Where the hell is Scott?"

"Um, what?" Scott arches a brow, staring incredulously at the two women.

Lydia's eyes search furiously, only seeing nothing, but darkness either end of the hallway their standing in. "Scott?" Her eyes widen. "Scott!?"

"Ha-ha. Very funny." Scott rolls his eyes, snorts out a fake a laugh. "Funny how you lesbians still haven't lost your sense of humour at the most inappropriate time."

"Scott!?" Malia calls out.

"Scott, where the fuck are you!? This ISN'T funny!" Lydia yells angrily.

"Okay, okay," Scott huffs. "Seriously, now. Knock it off."

"Scott!!"

Scott's eyes widen, his heart beginning to race when they both start rushing down the hallway away from him. "Wait! I'm right here! What the fuck is going on!?"

"Ugh!" Lydia snips. "This is SO fucking typical of him!"

"Typical!?" Scott glares at the back of the redhead's pretty, red head.

"Don't worry," Malia shoots the older woman a reassuring smile. "We'll find him."

"But I'm right here!" Scott yells furiously, darting after them. He rounds the next corner, following them, only to find the hallway now completely empty, and himself, completely alone.


	13. Something's Happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "S-something's happening to me..." Derek grunts out, his eyes now flashing every few seconds.

"Stiles!" Derek follows behind his mate as she continues to storm aimlessly down the endless hallways. "Stiles, stop -" He reaches out, grabs her wrist. "Stiles, damn it -"

"Get off of me!" Stiles yanks her arm from his grasp as she swirls around to face him, wearing an angry glare.

Derek's taken aback slightly, but he knows this is his own fault. "Stiles, I -"

Stiles cuts him off, she doesn't want to hear his excuses. "You think I'm not strong enough to handle this, but I am! I can handle the dark forces as good as any other sparkly crack-pot! And YOU! YOU, of ALL people! You're supposed to support me with this! EVEN if you don't like it!"

Literally from out of nowhere then, Derek suddenly starts to feel a little odd. "Stiles, please -"

"No!" Stiles snaps, her eyes narrowing even further. "It's ME who saves your stupid ass everytime you get into trouble!"

"S-Stiles," Derek begins to pant, feels the familiar feeling of the shift coming on and it freaks him out, because it's not under his control.

Stiles finally stops her angry ranting just long enough to notice the heavy breaths her wolf is now taking. "Derek? ...W-what -"

"S-something's happening to me..." Derek grunts out, his eyes now flashing every few seconds.

Stiles frowns, edges closer to him. "What'd you me-"

"I'm s-shifting." Derek pants out, backs away from her. "I-I can't control it. Something's forcing me to -" He grits his teeth as his second set of razor sharp teeth elongate, painfully slow.

"Derek -"

"Don't!" Derek exclaims, panicked as he backs away from her again.

Stiles scowls, clearly not impressed. "Really?"

"S-Stiles, please -"

"Derek," Stiles sighs as she edges closer to him once more. "You won't hurt me."

"But I WANT to."

Stiles freezes in her tracks - both the words and the low, snarling tone he suddenly says them in.

Derek then, let's out a pain-filled groan, clutches a (now clawed) hand to both his stomach and his head.

Stiles forces down that little bit of fear, because she doesn't doubt her sour wolf, not when it comes to her or any other he cares for. "Derek," She slowly shuffles closer to him. "It's okay. It's just this house. Whatever it is, it's messing with all of us."

Derek nods, because he's at least figured that much out. "I-it wants me t-to hurt you." He manages to grunt out, while trying his best to will the pain away. "Because it knows. This th-thing knows us. It kn-knows our fears."

Stiles' expression softens at his words, because she understands why he's so afraid now - he really doesn't want to hurt her. "Der," She reaches out to him again, but he suddenly snarls back at her.

"NO!!" Derek let's out a vicious roar as he barges roughly passed his mate and runs away from her as fast as he possibly can.

"Derek!!" Stiles instantly scrambles back up onto her feet, while trying to ignore the throbbing pain in the back of her head (as well as her shoulder) now. "Derek, wait!!" She takes off after him, rounds the corner to find herself completely alone. "Derek, please!! Don't leave me!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shall explain all of the gang's fears in the very last chapter of this story, because I want to see if anyone can figure them out along the way. Let me know if you have, and well done to you, if you guess correctly! :)


	14. I Can See You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can see you..."

"Typical? I'M typical!? Says the fricking banshee who runs off on us all the fricking time for a date with fricking death!" Scott grumbles to himself in annoyance as he stalks aimlessly down yet another fucking dimly lit hallway.

Scott turns another corner into a much wider hallway. He spots a large mirror hanging on the wall halfway down and rushes over to it. "Ha! There I am!" He smiles gleefully when he sees his reflection staring back at him. "See? I didn't go anywhere!"

Scott huffs and glances around. "And I'm talking to myself... Great." He mutters sarcastically. "Well, THAT'S not a first sign of madness."

"I can see you..."

Scott freezes instantly upon hearing the familiar voice wavering around him, as if coming from the walls, or the house, itself...

"I can see you..."

Scott's eyes widen as he sees the reflection of a table with a severed head sitting on top of it. He spins around just in time to see the head's eyes snap open.

The mouth curls slowly into a bloody grin, the eyes rolling all the way back to show nothing, but the whites. "I can see you!"

Scott stumbles back as the head suddenly screams at him, then let's out a spine-chilling cackle. He's shocked, of course, though, he has to admit that he's a little freaked out. Even after all of the freaky shit he's seen in the passed.

"Don't worry, Scotty, I can still see you!" The head let's out another cackle, as if sensing the wolf's fear and clearly taunting him for it.

Scott's eyes widen all the more as he quickly backs away and hurriedly continues on down the hallway.


	15. Alpha. Beta. Omega.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A-Alpha..." Derek clears his aching throat, tilts his head back to stare at the ceiling for some kind of focus (if only) and then, he tries again. "Alpha... Beta... Omega..."

Derek stumbles his way through the house, finally manages to find a door and quickly opens it. He closes it behind him, locks it, even if he knows it will do no good in the end.

The wolf let's out another loud, pain-filled groan as he continues to try and suppress his shift as best he can.

"You're not gonna change." Derek grits out. "You're... You're not gonna change."

Derek doesn't need to find the light-switch to know that he's in a bathroom. His keen eyes see just fine for him in the complete darkness. His hearing, though, distorted, much like his smell, which seems to be on overload, only making things worse.

The wolf smells the fear, fear in every corner, in every fibre and being of this house. And it drives him to near insane distraction.

Derek shakes his head furiously as he stumbles his way across the tiny room. He stacks it halfway, tumbling forward into the bathtub as another wave of pain sizzles through his every limb and organ.

Derek pulls his knees up, rests his elbows on top of them and holds his head in his clawed-hands. He sits there, panting heavily, trying not to panic. He does that for a few moments before he finally resorts to something he hasn't needed to for a very long time.

"A-Alpha..." Derek clears his aching throat, tilts his head back to stare at the ceiling for some kind of focus (if only) and then, he tries again. "Alpha... Beta... Omega..."


	16. Screams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The banshee screams.

Lydia walks down a (God only knows which) hallway, alone. She doesn't know exactly when or just how the fuck she and Malia were separated, but that happened and now she's just trying not to piss her favourite pair of satin panties.

With her basket of weapons hanging from one arm and a large dagger - which belonged to Allison - in hand, Lydia is ready for a fight. She probably won't win the said fight, if it were to arise, but she's ready for it nonetheless. She's been through worse than this stupid horror house and she's determined not to go down without swinging her fists. Or - y'know - Allison's dagger.

Lydia continues slowly down the hallway, her footsteps careful and quiet. She suddenly hears a squeaking noise from behind her and swirls around with the dagger raised and ready. Only, there's nothing there, just the darkness, and the never ending path, of course.

"Lydia..."

Lydia swirls back around at the sound of her name being whispered right into her ear. Her heart begins to race, her eyes wide, all other senses on high alert.

"Lydia..."

Lydia frowns lightly, because recognises the voice then. "Stiles?" She squints into the darkness, even braves a few steps forward. "Stiles, is that you?"

"Help me..."

Lydia's eyes widen a little, because this can only end badly for her. She doesn't know if this is just another trick or if her friend really is in trouble. Either way, this cannot be good.

"Help me, Lydia..."

"Where are you?" Lydia calls back out to her - well, she hopes it really is her anyway.

"Lydia,"

Lydia's eyes widen a little more as she notices the sudden change in the voice, that it sounds scared, petrified, even. "Stiles?" She rushes further down the hallway, sees only more and more darkness. "Stiles, talk to me!"

"Derek... He..."

"Stiles!?" Lydia picks up her pace, now a little more desperate.

"He's trying to hurt me..."

"What?" Lydia scowls, slows down as she finally sees something up ahead. She moves closer, slowly. "Why would he -" Her eyes widen at the sight now before her.

Stiles' lifeless body, sliced and bloody.

Along with Derek's.

And Scott's.

And Malia's.

And Ethan's.

And Danny's.

And Deaton's.

And her mother.

And even Scott's mother, and Stiles' father.

All of their bodies are laid out as a display of a clear massacre, their eyes still wide open, fear forever frozen within them.

Lydia's heart beats erratically, her eyes wide, her limbs frozen. After a moment or two, she finally registers what she's seeing - not even able to comprehend that this may still be a trick - and then, she does what she does best.

The banshee screams.


	17. Open Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Open your heart to someone and..."

Stiles jumps at the sound of a very familiar scream that causes the walls surrounding her to quiver and the floor beneath her feet to rumble.

"Lydia!"

Stiles' eyes widen, then she's immediately making a beeline towards the screeching sound, trying to follow the banshee's wail. She makes it to the end of the hallway, surprisingly, but there a locked door in her way instead now.

Stiles huffs in annoyance when she fails to open it the first time. The second time, however, she quickly mumbles a couple of Latin words and summons enough strength to punch the lock in instead.

Stiles grins, clearly proud of herself for her little feat. "As Isaac would say - "Boo-ya!""

Stiles slowly pushes the door open and pokes her head into the room. It's completely filled with (more fricking) darkness. She edges slowly into the room, taking her steps one at a time. Nonetheless, she STILL manages to miss her footing somehow. Which is when she finds out that there is in fact no flooring, only a ten fricking meter drop down onto hard, concrete ground instead.

Stiles let's out a pain-filled groan as she slowly hauls herself up. "Basement." She glances around, let's out another huff when the door above her suddenly slams shut on its own. "Oh, good. I was wondering if things would get any worse."

"All alone, Genim..."

Stiles swirls around, sees nothing. "Who said that!?" Her eyes widen, her heart races, but she's tries her best to keep calm. On the outside anyway...

"My baby girl's all alone."

Stiles pales considerably as a figure steps out of the darkness. "D-dad?"

"John" grins back at her, but it's not the usual warm smile, instead cold and wicked. "Everybody leaves you. Just like your mommy left you. They always will. But you know that already, don't you?" His smile only widens as his eyes darken. "Open your heart to someone and..."

Stiles' eyes widen just that little bit more. Derek was right - this fucking thing - whatever it fucking is - it fucking knows them!

A chuckle erupts from behind her, "Derek" appearing, wearing a similar expression to "John".

"But don't fret, baby girl," "John" shoots her a sickly sweet grin. "You're not alone anymore. You're never gonna be alone again."

Stiles quickly tries to back away, but "Derek" grabs her by the shoulders and hold her tightly in place. "No! Stop!" She let's out a frightened scream, tries to snap herself out of it, tell herself - "You're not my dad! You're not Derek! You're not real!"

Both "John" and "Derek" simply share a highly amused laugh as they begin to drag her across the basement.

"No!" Stiles' eyes widen in utter fear and horror when they land on the freshly dug grave sitting in the middle of the room. "NO!!! NO! STOP! PLEASE!! DEREK!!!"


	18. A Chainsaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan arches a brow, intrigued, though still annoyed. He watches quietly for a moment as the Mexican shoves the book into the duffel bag and instead, pulls out a - "Whoa! Is that a fucking chainsaw!?" His eyes widen in both horror and a little excitement.

"What the hell do have in here? A shit load of bricks?" Ethan complains, carrying the vet's large duffel bag over his shoulder. They finally make it to the Alpha-Delta house, and carrying that shit while wearing a lobster costume really was a new (and annoying) challenge for the werewolf.

With an open book in one hand, Deaton stands in front of the house - also not having bothered to change out of his Mexican poncho, though, he did leave the sombrero behind for practical purposes, of course - running his free hand along the brick wall. "Is this where the front door is roughly?"

"Yeah." Ethan huffs out as he places the bag on the floor beside the older man's feet.

"Hmm." Deaton hums quietly to himself as he examines the wall a little closer.

Ethan begins to bounce one foot after a few more minutes, clearly becoming more and more impatient by the second now. "Well!?" He finally snaps, sends the vet an expectant look.

Deaton huffs, looks slightly annoyed, though, not with the werewolf, but the situation at hand. "Well," He slaps the book shut in one hand, turns to face the lobster. "We're going to have to create a door."

Ethan arches a brow, intrigued, though still annoyed. He watches quietly for a moment as the Mexican shoves the book into the duffel bag and instead, pulls out a - "Whoa! Is that a fucking chainsaw!?" His eyes widen in both horror and a little excitement.

Deaton grins (absurdly) proudly down at the (very real) chainsaw in his arms. "Yes, it is." He nods at the wolf.

Ethan eyes the older man very curiously. "Y'know, Deaton, sometimes I don't believe I know you at all."

Deaton chuckles, looking rather proud of that statement, as well. "No, you don't."


	19. We Are Not Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia scoffs, shoots her cousin a pointed glare. "No, we are NOT okay!"

Malia has figured this house out - or whatever the hell seems to be "possessing" the house. It wants fear, craves it like nothing else. And it knows her, knows the one little fear she has. But it helps that she knows her little sister is dead, because she knows that this little girl following her around, taunting her, is NOT her sister. And although she tries to ignore the creature, whatever it really is, it still tries to get under her skin, to get into her mind.

"Why did you do it, Malia?" "Ava" whines, as if she's trying to figure out why she can't have icecream or something. "Why did you rip mine and mommy's throat out?"

"It wasn't my fault." Malia instantly curses herself for replying, for playing right into the creature's hands. If it even has hands in it's true form, that is.

"Ava" scoffs bitterly - a trait that was never the real Ava's and once again, the werecoyote is reminded that this is just a trick. And it also helps that this thing says the worst things. "You wanted it to happen. You wanted to hurt us."

 

"You're wrong!" Malia finally halts, turns to glare at the creature wearing her deceased, six year old, little sister.

"Am I?" "Ava smirks up at her.

Malia grits her teeth.

"Ava" let's out a taunting giggle. "I know how bad you felt. But you liked it, admit it."

"No, I -"

"You felt powerful." "Ava" grins wickedly. "You felt freer on four legs, am I wrong?"

Malia's expression falters slightly - because this creature's right. Well, to SOME extent anyway.

"Everything made more sense, didn't it?" "Ava" smiles sweetly, reaches forward and gently grabs the coyote's hand. "Didn't it?" She coaxes gently, because "she" knows that this is the way to get to her.

Malia let's out a defeated sigh, but she can't help nodding in agreement.

"Ava's" smile widens. "So, why don't you just go back? You could go back and be happy. Why don't you just -"

"Stop!" Malia yanks her hand away, stumbles back as she feels a sudden spell of dizziness. "Get away from me!" She turns around swiftly and makes a beeline down the hallway.

"Wait! Malia!"

Malia's eyes widen in horror as she sees the now bloody corpse of her adoptive mother as well as he little sister running after her.

"Malia! Don't leave us!"

"Get away from me!" Malia yells as she pushes herself to go faster.

"Malia! Please!"

Malia finally spots a door at the end of the hallway and throws herself right into it, barges it open and slams it shut instantly behind her. She takes a couple of seconds to catch her breath before slowly turning around to inspect the room she's in.

The room is dimly lit, a large, black symbol painted on the floor, the Halloween decorations shrewn around, the buffet table a mess as well as the mini bar. More importantly though, there are college kids in costumes cowering and whimpering along each of the walls.

"Huh. Guess I made it to the party." Malia feels rather triumphant about that as she smiles proudly to herself.

"Alpha. Beta. Omega. Alpha. Beta. Omega. Alpha. Beta. Omega. Alpha..."

Malia spots her cousin in the far left corner of the room, huddle with his knees to his chest as he rocks back and forth while chanting quietly to himself. "Derek?" She rushes over to him, crouches down. "Derek, what the fuck are you doing?"

Derek snaps his head up to look at her, finally registers that he's no longer sitting in the bathtub. "Where am I?"

"We're in the goat room." Malia informs him as she helps him back up onto his feet. "You okay?"

Derek nods as he glances quickly down at his now human hands.

Malia frowns, clearly concerned for him. "What hap -" In the next moment, she cut off by Stiles suddenly bursting in through the same door she had just come through.

"NO! STOP! PLEASE STOP! DEREK! DEREK, HELP ME!" With her eyes screwed tightly shut, Stiles waves her arms around wildly, as if trying to get something off of her.

Derek's instantly beside her. "Stiles!" He grabs her shoulders, shakes her gently to snap her out of it. "Stiles, look at me!"

Stiles' eyes snap open, her body freezing as she stares up at him with utter fear etched across her expression. "Derek?"

Derek nods. "It's me."

Stiles immediately throws her arms around his waist and hugs him tightly as she let's out a huge sigh of relief.

Derek wraps his arms securely around his mate's shoulders. "It's okay. You're okay. We're okay."

Malia scoffs, shoots her cousin a pointed glare. "No, we are NOT okay!"

Before either of the couple can reply, Lydia comes running into the center of the room from literally out of fucking nowhere. "Get me the fuck out of this house!" She freezes halfway when she sees her friends. "Oh, my fuck! You're alive!" She cheers as she then throws herself towards them.

"Guys!" Danny rushes out from the back of the small crowds after hearing the sudden commotion. "What the FUCK is going on!?" He glances around, frowns curiously. "Where's Scott?"

"We all got separated." Stiles explains with a huff. "And to answer your first question - we have no fucking idea."

"Well, you're certainly a fountain of knowledge." Danny mutters with a roll of his eyes.

Stiles glares at him, only earning a smirk in return.


	20. Plausible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Given our shitty luck, that sounds completely plausible to me." Derek nods in agreement with his mate, who's grin merely widens.

"Okay, seriously, does anybody have a plan here?" Malia finally snaps, no longer able to take the gang's arguing.

From his perch on the end of the buffet table, Scott angrily let's out another one of his angry rants. "Well, I'd offer MY opinion, but you assholes won't hear it anyway. So, what's the point?" He scoffs bitterly. "NOT that I don't go to college, too. Pff! Not to mention, being an Alpha and all, AND saving all your asses plenty of times. And yet, you ALL still treat me like I'm just an idiot. I might as well just disappear altogether for all any of YOU care."

Stiles shares a confused look with the others before marching angrily right up to her so-called best friend. "What the hell is wrong with you, dude!? You're talking utter shit!"

"You -" Scott's eyes widen as he's gaze snaps up to her angry one. "You heard that?"

"Yes, I heard that!" Stiles reaches out, sends him a harsh slap across the cheek. "Snap the fuck out of it, bro'!"

Scott's jaw drops, his eyes widening in obvious shock at the minor assault. "You - you can see me!?" He grins, despite the dull stinging in his left cheek.

Stiles rolls her eyes, reaches out with her other hand and slaps his right cheek, just for good measure. "Would I be able to do that if I couldn't see you?"

"Fair point." Scott's grin only widens, because he's simply ecstatic to be visible again. And here he always thought that being invisible would be one of the coolest things ever. Pff!

"The house separated us." Derek explains. "It wanted to scare us."

"Okay. But... We got away." Lydia says. Though, she doesn't look all that convinced.

"No," Stiles shakes her head, a thoughtful expression slowly rising onto her features. "Whatever this thing is wanted us to come here." She motions to the room they're all in.

"How'd you know that?" Malia arches a brow, looks intrigued more than anything else.

"Think about it - we all got so scared that we all ended up in this room." Stiles says, shooting the coyote an absurdly proud grin.

"Given our shitty luck, that sounds completely plausible to me." Derek nods in agreement with his mate, who's grin merely widens.

"Then, the questions remains - why?" Lydia huffs, folds her arms across her chest, smirks to herself when she catches a certain she-coyote eyeing her cleavage. 'Mission: "make her want you" -- SO fricking accomplished.'

"Well," Danny turns around, points at the symbol they're all standing on. "Ethan and I saw Jimmy's boys painting this. Said they copied it outta some book they found in the campus library."

Stiles finally analyses the symbol, takes a step back to take it all in properly. "It's Gaelic."

"Can you translate it?" Scott asks, coming to stand beside her as he looks down upon the symbol.

"Release me!"

The gang's eyes all widen in horror as the walls surrounding them begin to tremble lightly. The other college students all quivering and whimpering loudly in utter fear.

"Holy fuck..." Scott mumbles to himself.

"RELEASE ME!"

"Stiles," Derek turns to his mate, shoots her a slightly desperate, rather helpless look. "Give us something here!"

"RELEASE ME!!"

"Okay, okay!" Stiles squeals, kneels down and places an open palm to the symbol. "Um, the icon's called the Mark of Gachnar." She screws her eyes shut, tries to focus as the walls began to tremble all the more. "It's the beginning of a ritual," She explains as she quickly scrambles back up onto her feet. "A-a spell, to summon the demon, Gachnar. He feeds on fear -"

"Naturally." Malia rolls her eyes.

Stiles manages a small smirk as she continues. "Gachnar's using the house to trap us, so that he can use our fear to manifest himself to come into actual, fleshy being."

"Basically, all of our fears are making the demon more and more real by the minute. Great. That's just... Just great." Derek grunts, shakes his head with a defeated sigh. There's no way - even if he and the rest of the pack can control themselves - that they are going to be able to explain this to everybody else in the room.

"Well, we need to stop! Now! Somehow!" Malia snaps. "None of this shit is real! It's just the demon trying to scare us!"

"Yeah, well, good luck explaining THAT to them." Danny snorts as he motions over to the other college kids.

"Wait a second," Scott scowls lightly as he glances over at Danny. "What're you -" His gaze trails down the older man's Halloween costume, finally registering what he's seeing. "Are you a chef? Is that what the apron and the funky pants are all about?"

"Really?" Danny glares at the smirking Alpha. "You're really asking this NOW?"

Stiles shakes her head in dismay at her best friend. He really does have his moments sometimes. Moments of stupidity, that is.

Lydia sighs, closes her eyes and tries to calm herself down. "I'm sure that if we all just close our eyes and say that this is all just a bad dream -"

"RELEASE ME!!!"

Lydia's eyes snap back open, wide with horror. "That it'll come out right behind us and rip all of our hearts out!"


	21. New Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay, new plan!" Scott announces.

"This thing IS real!" Lydia exclaims, still panicking, while trying not to panic. "It's real just like every other monster we've seen!"

"Lydia! Shut up! You're scaring them!" Stiles snaps, motions over to the other college kids - who are all whimpering and staring at the panicking redhead with wide-eyed terror.

"I'm sorry - I'M scaring them?" Lydia scoffs loudly at the mere absurdity of that notion.

"Okay, new plan!" Scott announces.

"Yeah?" Malia arches a brow. She's all ears at this point.

"Yeah." Scott nods, smiles sheepishly before suggesting, "We runaway."

"Finally!" Stiles let's out a loud sigh of relief. "A GOOD plan."

Scott shoots her a small, but clearly amused smirk.

"I am NOT going back out there." Lydia huffs out defiantly.

"Well, if we don't try to find a way out, we're gonna wind up being stuck in here forever anyway." Derek states, shooting the banshee an expect - slightly smug - look.

Lydia glares at him. "Shut up."

Derek's smirk widens. "Hey, that's MY line."

Lydia merely rolls her eyes, obviously not sharing his humour at this present moment in time. Nor anybody else's, for that matter.

"Okay, fuck this!" Stiles snorts as she finally braves her way back to the door each of them had ended up throwing themselves through in the first place.

"Stiles!" Derek growls in annoyance and he catches up to her, grabs her wrist gently, and just in time, it seems.

Stiles let's out a loud and shrill scream of fright as the door is suddenly kicked off of it's hinges. It nearly hits her right in the face, but Derek quickly manages to slide an arm around her waist before yanking them both out of the way.

Both the rest of the pack and all of the other college students let out simultaneous screams and yells of utter fear. The gang each brace themselves, ready for anything at this point.

Scott takes a step closer, uses his keen vision to see just who - or what - "Deaton?"

Deaton stands there in the doorway, chainsaw still on in his grasp, his face sweating a little, though, his poncho and the rest of his costume are somehow still perfectly in place.

"Hey, everybody, it's Deaton!" Scott grins, is sorely relieved to see the vet, to say the very least.

"With a chainsaw!" Stiles adds, her eyes wide in astonishment. For once, she's truly fucking speechless. Like, what the fuck, right?

"Danny! Oh, thank fuck you're okay!" Ethan barges passed the vet and makes a dash straight towards his mate, throws his arms (as best he can) around the older male's waist, buries his nose in the crook of his neck and inhales deeply.

"Uh," Malia arches a brow at the wolf. "We're all okay, too. Thanks for asking."

"Right. Yeah. Sorry." Ethan smiles sheepishly around at the rest of the pack, who simply all glare at him.

Malia merely rolls her eyes.

"So," Scott grins over at the vet. "Glad you could make the party."

Deaton smiles lightly in amusement as he turns off the chainsaw and carefully places it down on the floor. "All of the walls closed up behind us."

"You mean like that door just did again?" Derek groans as he notices the door the vet just busted in completely back in tacked again.

Deaton glances over his shoulder and the door, sighs and nods. "Yes, just like that."

"Oh, we are SO screwed." Malia grumbles with a huff. "Lydia was right - we're all gonna die in here."

"No!" Stiles snaps, conviction thick in her tone, defiance clear in her expression. "No, I refuse to die in this fun house of death! We've been through too much shit for it to just end like this!"

"Gachnar. Of course it is. The demon's presence infects the reality of it's surroundings." Deaton sighs loudly, sounding rather annoyed as he finally notices the large, black symbol painted across the floorboards. He glances around the room, mainly at the walls and the ceiling. "Thankfully, it hasn't yet managed to achieve full manifestation." He glances towards the Alpha. "We CANNOT allow that to happen."

Scott nods, more than agreeing, obviously. "If it does happen, though," He's not really sure that he wants to know the answer, but he knows that he needs to. "I can fight it, right?"

Deaton arches a brow, looks as if he's deciding whether to burst out laughing or simply slap the werewolf across the face for being so stupid.

Stiles let's out a scoff, clearly silently agreeing with the vet. "Dude, THIS is what Gachnar looks like." She reaches forward, places a hand on his shoulder briefly and let's him see the demon for himself.

Scott sees the demon in a flash of a second, but the image she imprints into his brain is all too clear. His eyes widen at the large, curled horns, the red, scaly skin, the hoof-feet-hands, all the classic demon traits. "Yeah, I don't wanna fight that."

Stiles snorts, nods in agreement. "I know you're all Neo-True-Alpha since your dealio with Peter and Kate, but I think we should just kill this thing before it can come and kill us."

"Yes," Lydia nods. "Agreed. I like that plan. Deaton," She glances over at the vet. "What do we do? How do we kill it 'til it dies?"

""Kill it 'til it di -"" Stiles shakes her head in confusion. "Do you even hear yourself when you speak?"

"Eh," Lydia shrugs lazily. "I drift in and out."


	22. That Kind of Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I-I don't -" Deaton sighs, glances towards the younger spark. "Stiles, I don't have that kind of power. Not anymore."

"By the way, I get it now." Scott smirks in amusement as he glances between the male couple. "The chef and his lobster." He laughs, unable to help himself. Especially when both Danny and Ethan simply glare at him in response.

"Dude! Focus!" Stiles reaches out, quickly slaps the back of her best friend's head.

"Ow! Hey! Quit doing that already!" Scott glares at her as he rubs the (very briefly) tender spot.

And Derek, well, he simply snorts down a laugh, because he really does love the sound of his girl slapping that idiot Alpha's head. He's got a soft spot, a sort of unspoken "bromance" (as Stiles calls it) going on with the other wolf. And the kid's got a heart of gold and one of the kindest souls Derek's ever encountered. But God damn it, he really is an idiot sometimes. 'Good thing he has Stiles to babysit him twenty-four/seven.'

"Okay, so, we just break the spell instead, right?" Ethan pipes up, glancing expectantly between Deaton and Stiles.

"RELEASE ME!! NOW!!!"

Lydia's eyes widen in horror, for the millionth time tonight. "Whatever we have to do, we HAVE to do it fucking fast!"

"I-I don't -" Deaton sighs, glances towards the younger spark. "Stiles, I don't have that kind of power. Not anymore."

Stiles' eyes widen. "Wh-what? No, I -"

"Stiles," Derek grabs her hands gently in his own, gives a soft squeeze and a reassuring look to her. "You can do this."

"No." Stiles shakes her head, fear etching back into her whiskey orbs. "No, I lied. I can't -"

"Yes, you can." Derek nods, his voice firm, yet still gently. And when she stares back up at him with those doubtful pools, he only smiles down at her. "You can do anything."

"Yeah, dude." Scott stands beside her, places a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You're Stiles."

"I hate you. BOTH of you." Stiles huffs, glares at both wolves. But it's only because she already knows she going to do anything it takes. Especially when it comes to keeping the others safe, friends, family, and innocent "civilians".

"No, you don't." Scott chuckles.

"You love us." Derek grins.


	23. Not the Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> However, Stiles glares angrily down at him before finally finishing her sentence. "Is definitely NOT the way, and WILL in fact, IMMEDIATELY bring forth the fear demon, Gachnar, himself!"

"RELEASE ME!!!"

Stiles tries to focus, tries to ignore the trembling house around her. She's knelt on the floor, hand placed over one of the five points of the pentagram.

"RELEASE ME!!! NOW!!!"

"Uh, Stiles," Scott mumbles, staring warily around. "I don't mean to rush you here, but -"

"I got it!" Stiles cheers gleefully as she scrambles back up onto her feet. "I got it! The summoning ritual for Gachnar can be completely reversed, one way and one way only, and destroying the Mark," She motions to the symbol. "Of the demon -"

Scott doesn't even let her finish her sentence, doesn't need to. He simply rushes towards the center of the symbol and punches a fist right through it. He rips out the center, tossing the wooden pieces of the floorboards carelessly aside before shooting her a triumphant smile.

However, Stiles glares angrily down at him before finally finishing her sentence. "Is definitely NOT the way, and WILL in fact, IMMEDIATELY bring forth the fear demon, Gachnar, himself!"

"What!?" Lydia snaps, glares down at the Alpha, as do the rest of the pack.

Scott's eyes widen as the hole he made in the floor suddenly begins to glow a bright, pale green colour. He instantly scrambles back up onto his feet, clearly regretting his decision now.

The floor begins to rumble once again, the wall trembling. The glow only increases, a loud, shrill roaring sound erupting briefly. The smoke that arises, as well, disappears just as quickly, as does the blinding, green light.

Scott frowns, a little confused and unsure of what he's actually seeing. "What the..."

The demon stands before them, and he really is one ugly motherfucker - with the red scales, and the green, glowing eyes, and the curly, black horns and the corny black leather and chains wrapped around him.

Ethan takes a large step back, tries to adjust his vision, just in case he's actually going crazy here. "Uh..." He turns to Danny, who's staring wide-eyed down at the demon, too.

The demon, Gachnar, looks truly terrifying. However, he'd look realistically horrific if he just want literally half a foot (if even that) tall.

"Huh." Derek stares down at the demon, not really knowing how to react. And he's not the only one.

"Is this -" Malia scowls. "This is a joke, right?"

"THIS is Gachnar?" Lydia arches a brow, clearly not impressed. She's so relieved right now that she could laugh the panties right off of her ass.

"Wow. Big overture. LITTLE show." Stiles chuckles, is the first to register what's happening. And here, being the most mentally unstable, she thought she'd be the last, for sure.

Gachnar glares up at the "puny" human who dares to laugh at him. "I AM THE DARK LORD OF NIGHTMARES! THE BRINGER OF TERROR!"

Stiles only laughs more, because his tiny voice is so high-pitched.

"TREMBLE BEFORE ME! FEAR ME!" Gachnar snarls viciously, pointing one of his hoofs up at her.

"Oh, my God! He's -" Danny's eyes are wide with more awe than anything else now. "He's SO fucking adorable!!!"

Ethan laughs at that.

"TREMBLE!" Gachnar roars, now glaring dangerously up at the two males.

"Oh, yeah, little dude, we're trembling! Ha!" Ethan roars with laughter, his stomach actually beginning to ache.

"Yeah, I'm SO fucking scared!" Danny laughs along with him, each holding onto one another for support. "Oh, man! This is thee best Halloween, EVER!"

"FEAR ME!!!"

"Aww!" Scott cooes, grinning sweetly down at the demon. "Who's a little fear demon? Huh? Who's a little f -"

"Do NOT taunt the demon." Deaton shoots the wolf a pointed glare.

"Why? Can he hurt me?" Scott asks, suddenly serious again as he backs quickly away from the demon.

"No. It's just," Deaton sighs. "Tacky."

Scott merely glares in response, even as Stiles and Derek share an amused smirk.

"Be that as it may," Deaton huffs, glancing warily down at the demon. "When it comes to slaying your opponent -"

"Size doesn't matter?" Lydia grins all too sweetly as the others all grimace at her.

"Oh, please!" Ethan scoffs, smirks as he asks, "How would you know?"

"A lesbian joke? Really? How refreshing." Lydia scoffs right back at him. "Did you come up with that all by furry yourself? Huh, cute and smart. And SO fresh, too!"

Ethan glares back at her, his glare then turn to his so-called mate, who's unable to hold in his laughter.

"Red's right, though." Scott smirks down at the demon.

"I always am." Lydia airs, glaring when Derek snorts at her.

Gachnar glares darkly back up at the Alpha. "They're all going to abandon you, you know." He smirks wickedly.

Scott rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

Gachnar's eyes then widen as the last thing he remembers is the Alpha's foot crashing down on him.


	24. Hyper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Like YOU need help when it comes to being hyper." Scott snorts, a smirk only growing across his lips when Stiles glares at him.

It's the early hours of the next morning, and not a single one of the pack have bothered to change out of their Halloween costumes. After making sure none of the other hostages were hurt - or scarred for fricking life - the gang slowly made their way back to Deaton's house. And since then, they've all been sprawled out across the vet's living room, stuffing their faces with candy.

"You got some real quality treats here, Deats." Lydia grins "sweetly" as she unwraps yet another toffee piece and pops it into her mouth.

"PLEASE, finish them." Deaton groans from his place on his favourite armchair, stretching his aching stomach out.

Lydia and Malia both share a giggle at the older man's little pot-belly.

"Ohh! Another Mars Bar!" Stiles exclaims with utter happiness as she reaches across Scott to grab the treat from the bowl perched (greedily) upon his lap. "How'd I miss YOU?"

Derek chuckles, shakes his head as his mate cooes down at the treat before quickly hurriedly it and shoving it (greedily) into her mouth.

"You guys are gonna have no teeth left by time you're finished." From his place over at the dining room table, book perched in his lap and a large bowl of fruit place in front of him, Ethan smirks all too smugly as he pops another raspberry into his mouth. "And I'LL have the last laugh, 'cause you'll all be gummy bears."

"Ohh! Deaton, you got any Gummy Bears left?" Scott perks up, smiling far too hopefully for his own good.

Ethan glares at the Alpha before huffing and going back to his boring book of demons and his wonderfully delicious fruit.

Deaton huffs. "No." He shoots the Alpha a pointed look. "You already ate the last pack, three hours ago."

"Damn." Scott pouts, clearly very unhappy about that.

"Yum!" Stiles grins happily as she shoves another Buttercup into her mouth. "Seriously, there is NO problem that can't be solved by sugar."

"Damn straight." Lydia grins, pops yet another toffee piece into her mouth before taking another sip of her Chardonnay.

"Like YOU need help when it comes to being hyper." Scott snorts, a smirk only growing across his lips when Stiles glares at him.

"Hey," Derek scalds the Alpha. "Stiles MAY be -"

"Annoying." Ethan smirks when the couple both simply glare at him in response.

"Hyper," Derek continues as if he hadn't been interrupted, glances pointedly back at the Alpha. "But at least she's not an idiot."

Scott glares at him. "Screw you." He grumbles. Because okay, yeah, he knows he really is. But only sometimes!

"Gay." Danny mumbles as he hauls himself up from the couch.

Stiles snorts in amusement. "Says YOU?"

Danny shoots her a playful glare. "Anybody for another beer?" He motions to the empty bottle in his hand as he glances around the group - most of who nod their heads in response.

"No, but you CAN bring me another glass of -" Lydia pauses, thinks it over then pulls her empty glass back down. "Y'know what? Just bring me the whole bottle."

Danny chuckles and nods.

"Lydia, do we need to have an intervention?" Stiles tries to look serious, bites back a smirk as she motions to the empty glass in the redhead's hand.

Lydia glares at her. "Go funk yourself."

"Don't need to." Stiles grins slyly as she elbows her mate, who merely rolls his eyes, while laughing.

"You're disgusting, you know that?" Scott throws a smirk over his shoulder at his (sick-minded) best friend. Not that he's any better...

"I do." Stiles quips, smirking proudly (absurdly) back down at him.

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna throw up..." Malia leans back to rest against the side of Deaton's armchair. She stretches her legs out in front of her, rubs her aching stomach.

Deaton puffs out a tired laugh. "Now you know how I feel."

"Yeah, me, too." Derek nods in agreement as he leans back into the couch. "I am done... Forever."

Danny returns with the fresh beers then, chuckling when Lydia makes quick grabbing motions for her bottle of wine.

Stiles scoffs loudly, clearly unimpressed. "You guys are frigging lame." She quickly reaches for the bowl, glares when the Alpha instinctively pulls it away from her before he shoots her an apologetic (sheepish) smile.

"No," Malia grunts. "You're just a bottomless pit." She glares, briefly, then stares in amazement. "Seriously, where the shit do you put it all?"

"Ah," Stiles grins cheekily. "The key word is "shit"."

Malia, Lydia, and Ethan all grimace loudly in unison at that, only earning Stiles rifled laughter.

Derek shakes his head at his mate in dismay. Nonetheless, he still really can't help laughing, as well.

"Oh, my God." Scott chuckles, too. "You really ARE disgusting."

"I know." Stiles' grin only widens as she reaches forward to snatch up another mini packet of Skittles.

"Oh, for fuck sake!" Ethan snaps suddenly, glaring down at the book now.

"What's the matter NOW?" Deaton sighs loudly, clearly to tired to really give a crap right now. It's been a long night, indeed. 'I'm getting to old for this shit... Ugh.'

"I fucking KNEW I recognised that stupid symbol!" Ethan rants, hauling himself out of his chair. With the book in his hands, he shuffles - waddles - over to the group. "I've read this book twice before, so I SHOULD'VE remembered the stupid inscription under the stupid fucking sketch of the demon!"

The group all share confused looks, clearly not quite grasping the reason for their friend's frustration and annoyance.

"Well, what's it say?" Stiles is the first one to ask, the most curious, as ever.

"ACTUAL fucking size!" Ethan snaps as he practically tosses the book at her and storms angrily back to his bowl of yummy fruit.

Stiles glances down at the page, the others all leaning over to take a look, too. After a few moments, they all glance at one another, all sharing a careless shrug, obviously not giving a crap anymore. Stiles merely slaps the book shut and tosses it aside before continuing to stuff her face with candy.


	25. Team Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek rolls his eyes as he bends down to pick the ball up. "Hey, anybody ever tell Team Stiles that their quarterback throws like a little girl?" He grins when she shoots him a glare and throws the ball - this time nicely - back to her.

[One Month Later...]

It's the first day of the gang's summer, the first day they've had to just kick back and relax. College is done for the year, and now they have four weeks to just enjoy themselves.

If only things were that simple for them, though...

Today's been one of the hottest days of the year and the pack, Derek included of course, have all decided to go camping in the woods.

It's midday now, and somewhere lurking around, Malia and Lydia have gone to fetch some firewood, while Stiles and Derek play around with a football and the rest of the pack merely lounges lazily in the sunny patch of grass they've found.

Stiles - as usual - having failed to catch the ball, comes running back out of the bushes with it in hand and a glare set on her face. "You did that on purpose!"

"Of course I did." Derek grins and nods. "You know me too well."

Stiles uses - what she thinks - is an advantage while speaking to her, to quickly dash the ball at him. She grins happily when he fails - FINALLY - to catch it, though, annoyingly, he still nearly does. But he doesn't, and that's the point here. "Ha! Touchdown, bitch!" She smirks smugly, begins the ritual of her little victory dance. "Oh, yeah! Go Team Stiles!"

"We're back!" Lydia comes bustling out of the same bushes Stiles had, Malia tagging along behind her, both their clothes rumpled.

Scott chuckles, shakes his head as the girls quickly settling beside him. "Forget something?"

Lydia arches a brow at him, looks slightly confused.

Scott simply smirks smugly as he motions towards the dying campfire.

"Oh, shit!" Lydia groans, then glares at her girlfriend. "This is YOUR fault, not mine."

Malia merely grins rather triumphantly to herself.

Derek laughs as he watches his mate do - what he calls - her funny dance. It looks more like the fricking Snoopy dance to him.

"Oh, yeah! I'm awesome!" Stiles sings to herself.

Derek rolls his eyes as he bends down to pick the ball up. "Hey, anybody ever tell Team Stiles that their quarterback throws like a little girl?" He grins when she shoots him a glare and throws the ball - this time nicely - back to her.

Stiles catches the ball, frowns, even pouts a little as she looks from it to her mate. "I do?"

Derek merely grins, and nods in response.

Stiles grits her teeth in annoyance, narrows her eyes slightly.

Lydia notices, elbows Scott lightly and pokes Malia to catch their attention before motioning towards the couple with a smirk slowly growing across her lips.

"Hmm." Stiles takes a deep breath, already feeling the strength possess her limbs. She controls the magic with ease now, as she has been able to for a while. She raises the ball, throws it and this time it goes flying forcefully towards the wolf.

Derek's eyes widen just in time to see the ball smack him right in the face. He let's out a loud, shocked noise before he goes flying backwards, and lands with a thud on his back.

"Whoa!" Scott cheers, laughs, because that was fucking funny to witness!

Lydia's eyes and mouth are both wide in shock, though, her expression quickly grows to one of pure amusement. Especially when the redhead catches Malia's eye and they both instantly burst out laughing, too.

Stiles, however, is rather mortified. "Derek! Oh, my Goddess!" Her eyes are wide with shock, too, as she immediately races over to him. "Baby, I'm SO fucking sorry!"

From the ground, Derek let's out a low groan as he clutches his now bloody face. "I think you broke my nose."

"This summer is already turning out to be awesome." Scott laughs, clutching his aching stomach.

Stiles glares over at all three laughing idiots - her so called friends and her so-called best friend/brother from another mother.

"You did," Derek pouts as he pulls himself up into a sitting position. "You broke my nose."

"And I AM sorry, but this IS your fault." Stiles smiles sheepishly when he shoots her a glare.

"So, THIS is what I get for making fun of you, huh?" Derek's pout only deepens - and Stiles tries not to "demean" him even further by reaching out and squeezing his adorable cheeks.

"Hey," Stiles lightly scalds the Beta. "You're the one who used to enjoy smacking me around just 'cause I was annoying."

Derek rolls his eyes. "Fair point." Because he knows it's true. He may never have properly hurt her, but he still feels bad for dragging her around like some human ragdoll.

Stiles winces, grimaces when he reaches up, flicks his wrist and cracks his nose back into place without so much as a fricking flinch.

Derek hauls himself back up onto his feet, grins when he slides an arm around her waist and bends down to give her a kiss.

"Eww!" Stiles quickly shoves him away from her. "Dude, I'm not kissing you right now!"

"Why not?" Derek pouts, again - Goddess, she swears he does it on fucking purpose!

Stiles shoots him a look somewhere in between disgust and amazement. "'Cause you've got red on you!"

"This is YOUR fault!" Derek whines back, glaring rather pathetically.

Stiles' eyes widen when the Beta's eyes flash blue, and he let's out a low growl. "No." She points a finger at him, glares back in defiance. "No, don't you dare. D-Derek -"

Derek only smirks, revealing his razor sharp canines as he does.

"Derek, I mean it!" Stiles stomps her foots, her eyes narrowing even further.

"Awh, c'mon," Lydia whines. "Don't ruin the only dress she owns."

Derek's smirk widens, his eyes never leaving his mate's. He let's out a final snarl before leaping.

Stiles squeals loudly, quickly swirls around and takes off through the trees once again. This time, as fast as she possibly can go.

Derek let's out a loud, highly amused laugh as he immediately darts after her.

"Ugh, I'm exhausted just by watching those two." Scott huffs out a tired sigh as he lays down on the large blanket spread underneath them. "Shouldn't relaxing involve LESS exertion?"

"Absolutely." Malia grins, lays back beside the redhead, props herself up on her elbows. "Exertion can lead to sweatiness." Her grin widens into a sly smirk as she catches the older woman's gaze.

Lydia smirks back at her. "Which can sometimes cause pain and heartbreak of stinkiness. Better to just stay put."

Malia let's out an amused snort when Scott shoots the both of them a grossed out look.

"So, you heard from Liam lately?" Lydia asks, decides to show mercy on the Alpha by finally changing the subject.

"Yeah," Scott nods, smiles fondly at the mention of his blood-Beta. "He called me last night, actually. Said that he and Brett hooked up with a trio of sexy she wolves." He chuckles. "His exact words."

Lydia smiles in amusement. "Bless."

"Hey, game over already?" Malia grins over at her cousin, who suddenly comes sauntering back through the trees with his mate slung over his right shoulder.

Derek snorts as he finally sets Stiles down beside him. "She killed the football." He says, holding up the now completely deflated ball.

"Sore loser." Scott laughs, laughs even more when she glares at him.

"He cheated! You cheated!" Stiles complains, moving her glare back to Derek, who merely rolls his eyes.

"So, where's my burger?" Derek arches a brow as he plops down beside the Alpha.

Scott let's out an annoyed huff as he sits back up and glares over at the already dead campfire. "The fire's not co-operating with me at all."

"But..." Malia looks fairly distraught by the news. "I'm hungry."

Scott glares at her, mutters sarcastically as he turns that glare back to the campfire. "Yeah, well, I guess it's still comforting to know that I lack the basic culinary finesse of a frigging caveman."

Stiles snorts loudly in amusement at that before glancing towards the campfire. "'Ignis incende.'" With one simply gesture - a wiggle of her nose - the charred logs instantly burst into flames.

Derek smiles to himself, proud, but also really amused.

Scott falls backwards, his eyes wide. He then glares over at Stiles, who laughs, along with the others. "You nearly burned my fucking face off, dude!"

"Ah, you're a badass Alpha werewolf - it'd grow back." Lydia only grins proudly when he shifts his glare onto her instead.

"Wow, Stiles! Check YOU out!" Malia arches a brow, clearly impressed as the spark plops down beside her mate. "Witch-fu!"

Stiles grins widely, simply beams proudly. "It's no biggie, really." She shrugs, tries to be modest, even though she knows she's not really fooling any of them. They know her too well. Just as they know one another too well by now.

"How'd you do that anyway?" Lydia asks with interest. She's always been (not-so) secretly interested in things that aren't so much of the norm. Though, only since she found out that they were real - that they were actually worth her time.

Stiles' grin widens as she explains. "Oh, you just have to make sure you balance all of the elements, so that when you affect one of them, you don't wind up causing -"

As if on cue, the heavens above them suddenly open, thunder booming around them, lightning flashes furiously, too.

"Oh, son of a -" Scott instantly hauls himself up, watches (secretly) smugly as the once raging campfire sizzles out completely within a matter of seconds.

The girls all shriek as they scramble up, trying to grab their towels and their sweaters.

"What the fuck, Stiles!?" Lydia glares over at her as she races towards hers and Malia's tent.

"I didn't do it! I didn't do it, I swear!" Stiles squeals as Derek scoops her up over his shoulder again and races towards their own tent.


	26. Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' eyes widen in pure shock. "Wh-what?" She breathes, and then, the anger quickly kicks in. "But y-you can't! I need you! Scott needs you! WE need you!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, something I didn't mention before - is because I only just decided, while writing this chapter - is that this story is set a few years before my Sterek story; 'To Evolve.' You don't HAVE to read it to understand this story, really, but you can if you wish, of course.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Lemme know your thoughts?

[Three Weeks Later...]

With her laptop in her arms, Stiles shuffles into the vet's living room, plopping lazily down on one of the couches.

Deaton walks in from the kitchen with two steaming mugs of coffee in either hand. He walks over to sit beside her, places both mugs on the coffee table.

"Thanks." Stiles shoots him a grateful smile, still paying most of her attention to her laptop.

"How's it going?" Deaton asks, though, he looks more annoyed than actually interested.

Stiles grins up at him. "Actually, we're just about set to go. Just gimme a second, aaaand," She drags her fingers along the mouse-pad and clicks a final time - for now. "Okay - we're ready."

Deaton sighs loudly, looking relieved as he nods. "Good. Thank you, Stiles." He shoots her a grateful smile.

"No problem." Stiles grins.

"Stupid obstinate machine downright REFUSED to work for ME." Deaton huffs under his breath as he hauls himself towards the dining room table piled with books.

Stiles chuckles quietly, shakes her head to herself. "Just call me 'the Computer Whisperer'." She grabs one of the books piled on the floor at her feet in one hand and the hand-held scanner in the other. "Okay, let's get scanning. I wanna see this bad boy go."

Deaton waddles over just in time to place a stack of books on the coffee table in front of her. "You can start with these when you're done with that one."

Stiles scowls slightly, glancing from the vet to the pile of (very thick) books. "Start?" She scoffs quietly. "Where do I finish?"

Deaton sighs tiredly. "Stiles, it's ESSENTIAL that we begin archiving our library." He shoots her a meaningful look, hoping that she understands. "Most of the texts that you or Derek or I own are quite literally one of a kind."

Stiles nods, because of course, she understands that part. She just doesn't get one thing - "But... Why now?" She arches a brow, tries to lighten the mood, because she senses a bigger picture here. "Doesn't winter seem more like the archiving season?"

Deaton arches a brow, too, though, looks more surprised than anything else. "Well," He frowns, slightly disappointed, hurt even. "I mean, you don't have to. You're welcome to leave, if you have plans. I understand, it's fine, I -"

"What?" Stiles scowls. "No way, dude! You and I are lifelong research partners. You know that." She shoots him a grin, having sensed his emotions, of course. Yeah, she's totally getting better at that empathic shit!

Deaton smiles at that, feels rather touched by her words, but more by the way she tries to reassure him. Assure him that he's still needed. Because he knows that he isn't, not really, not anymore. But that's okay. He's actually okay with that. Because he has his own plans for "retirement" and for the first time in a (very) long time, he's actually looking forward to something.

"It's just that," Stiles stares curiously up at him. "I dunno, man. It just seems like you've been all work and no play lately. Y'know? What with getting Lydia to label all your amulets, getting Derek to organise your kick-ass weapons, and Danny to index all your diaries..." She eyes him with fair concern. "Is everything okay, Doc'?"

"I'm fine, Stiles. I assure you." Deaton gives her a bright, reassuring smile to emphasis. "If anything, I'm better than ever."

Stiles arches a brow, stares evermore curiously up at him. She doesn't quite believe him, but she's not one to press... Sometimes. "Well, whatever you're doing here, I draw the line at making giant rubber-band balls." She cracks a teasing smile, one that the vet shares in amusement. "That's when you just HAVE to get a life, y'know?"

"Yes," Deaton sighs, nods thoughtfully. "Yes, actually, that's exactly what I'm trying to do here." He chuckles rather sorely as he sits down on the couch opposite her. "To get a life."

Stiles frowns, stares with both intrigue and concern, now. "Well, y'know, it MIGHT go better if you left the house every once and a while." She cracks another teasing smile, not realising he's being serious until he speaks up again.

"Stiles, you mustn't repeat what I'm about to tell you here. Especially not to Scott." Deaton shoots her a slightly pleading look.

"Oh, no!" Stiles' eyes widen a little. "No, I'm no good at keeping secrets, Deats!"

Deaton shoots her a withering look. "You keep a rather large secret from the world on a daily basis, and you have done for the last fourteen years, now."

Stiles opens her mouth to respond with a witty comeback, but instantly realises she has none. Which is odd, for her. Instead, she merely rolls her eyes and grumbles out, "Fair point."

Deaton smiles lightly. "Do you promise, then?" He shoots her a look somewhere between expect, but still rather pleading.

"B-but I never keep things from Scott..." Stiles frowns, looks a little torn.

Deaton huffs, looks slightly annoyed, now. "Please, Stiles?"

Stiles sees the desperate look in his eyes, the... Sadness? She frowns, still rather troubled, but nods anyway. "Okay... Okay, I promise."

"Thank you." Deaton sends her a genuinely grateful smile before slowly rising to his feet as he begins to explain. "We're doing all of this, because I," He hesitates, though, only for a moment as he then forces the words out instead. "Because I want you and the rest of the pack to have everything you need at your very fingertips. I, um..." He smiles sadly. "I'm going back to England. My house is still there for me to return to, and I have a lot of friends waiting for me, as well."

Stiles' eyes widen in pure shock. "Wh-what?" She breathes, and then, the anger quickly kicks in. "But y-you can't! I need you! Scott needs you! WE need you!!"

Deaton sighs, doesn't look all that convinced. "The others needn't worry about a thing when they have the friends that they do." He smiles over at her. "Stiles, you've already more than surpassed my abilities as a Spark. Derek's finally found the peace that he deserves with both you and himself. And Scott's constant willingness to show mercy over conviction has earned him his true title, the one that he truly deserves. Just like Talia had. So, to me? It's become quite obvious that you don't need me. Not anymore." He smiles sadly, but also looks rather fondly towards her. "And I'm not saying all of this is a self-pitying way, because I'm quite proud of you all, actually."

"But..." Stiles feels her chest tighten, as well as her throat. "We still need our supernatural daddy watching over us. And personally? I can't get through a single day without a little hairy eyeball." She tries to pout - but from experience, from what Derek says, she can't pout unless she doesn't mean to, otherwise, she looks like she's about to sneeze. 'Stupid sourwolf.'

Deaton chuckles softly. "Well, I appreciate the sentiment, but it's just not so." He smiles gently. "I'm sorry... But you'll all be fine. I know you will. You always are."

Stiles only scowls up at him.

"We'll stay in touch, I promise." Deaton nods eagerly. "And of course, you can always call me whenever you like." He tries to lighten the mood with a grin. "I'm just a summon away. Seriously, don't call me. It's costs a frigging arm and a leg!"

Stiles scowl only deepens. "When are you gonna tell Scott and Derek?"

"Soon." Deaton sighs tiredly as he takes a seat beside her once again. "It won't be easy, but... I know they'll both understand."

Stiles merely nods, not really knowing what the hell to think or even feel right now. 'Why is everybody leaving me? Again...'


	27. Careful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But you'll STILL be careful." Melissa says, shoots him a pointed scowl.

[Two Weeks Later...]

Lately with college being back in full swing, Scott hasn't had much time to spend time with his mother. So he feels terrible for wanting so badly to just leave. It's nothing against his mother, of course, he loves her with everything he has. It's just that he has to get out of this fucking house and soon!

The Alpha doesn't have a clue as to why, but for the last few weeks, ever since that stupid camping trip, in fact, he's been feeling rather... Hyper? Not even that seems like a good enough word. He feels charged, turbo-charged, like he could lift a plane, just like frigging Superman. He feels the wolf, the ALPHA clawing restlessly just beneath the surface of his skin, too, like it's unsettled, like it knows something's coming. And -

"Scott, you okay, buby?"

Scott snaps from his thoughts, his gaze lifting from his dinner plate to the worried look on his mother's face. "Uh, yeah." He nods, quickly forces on another smile. He knows she can see through him, almost as well as Stiles can, and he loves her all the more for knowing when not to push him.

Melissa scowls slightly, but nods anyway and leaves it at that.

"Thanks for the roast, mom. Really." Scott grins brightly. "Everything was extra yummy, as always." He wipes his face on his napkin before tossing it onto his empty plate.

"I'm glad." Melissa smiles, practically beams. Of course, like any mother, she lives for her son. "Hey, you up for desert? We can take a drive, get some ice-cream. My treat."

"Oh, uh," Scott's smiles falters, his heart sinking to his stomach as the already disappointed look on her perfect face. "You KNOW I would LOVE to, seriously, but I kinda have to patrol."

"The vampire infestation still going on, then?" Melissa asks, tries to look more interested than actually frigging worried. He may be this almighty True Alpha or whatever, but he's still her baby, her one and only.

Scott nods. "Still." He slowly rises from his seat, picks up his jacket from the back of his chair and pulls it on. "And I STILL can't believe vampires are actually real." He chuckles, shakes his head lightly.

"But you'll STILL be careful." Melissa says, shoots him a pointed scowl.

Scott rolls his eyes, this time, let's out a genuine smile. "Always."


	28. Dracula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am Dracula."

When Scott left his mother's house, not, but twenty minutes ago, he had told her that the whole "killing vampires is a total drag on his social and family life". However, twenty minutes later, the Alpha is running through a (one of seven) cemetery, after a vampire, and he is simply having the time of his fucking life!

He can't explain it, really. But it's like this is exactly the thrill the wolf has been looking for.

The chase.

The kill...

Scott doesn't allow anymore thoughts, only actions, only instincts.

'Besides, this things already dead anyway.'

The Alpha pushes himself harder, faster, going at almost lightning-quick speed. Of course, instantly, he catches up to the undead bloodsucker, grabs him by the back of the neck and tosses him backwards onto the cool grass.

The vampire snarls angrily as he flips gracefully back up onto his feet. He crouches low, ready to fight, seeing no other way out, now. His eyes blacken completely, his fangs already extended, just waiting to do some damage.

Scott, however, is a werewolf, an Alpha, and in contrast, he stands tall, straightens his back and levels his shoulders, puffs himself out - instinct. He let's out a low, rumbling, clearly threatening growl, his own rows of fangs bared as well as his claws, and his eyes bleeding slowly into glowing, ruby-reds.

The vampires knows what this means - that he has to make the first move now. He let's out a loud, vicious snarl, a sort of battle cry, but more as a distraction before he goes charging towards the werewolf.

Scott's ready, of course he is. He's faced an entire pack of Alphas. Hell, he's faced Hell. And with his re-newed strength, after the whole Peter-trying-to-steal-his-power-AGAIN thing, it's easy to get lost. And in the back of his mind, that bugs him, because he's not one to get lost when it comes to knowing who he really is and what he really wants. Sure, he's been tricked in the past, but he's over all of that now. Isn't he?

It's all a fantastic blur and rush of wonderful adrenaline to Scott, but in a matter of seconds, he's gained enough ground over the vampire to grab it by the throat with one hand and rips it's head clean off with the other.

Scott takes a few moments to enjoy the rush, to enjoy it before he finally calms down again. It's only a few minutes, much to his disappointment, but he merely shrugs the feeling off and walks on to seek out more of the undead.

The Alpha gets maybe a yard or more before he swirls around instantly upon suddenly feeling a presence behind him. And what a presence - he can feel the raw, pure power radiating off of this creature in waves. Whatever he is.

The man looks to be in his mid-thirties and very good-looking. He's well dressed, too, an impressive grey suit. Though, what throws the werewolf off is the weird, black cape hanging around his shoulders. And he certainly looks like a vampire - what with the pale skin, the dark, slicked back hair and the (of course) two pointy fangs.

Scott arches a brow, stares rather curiously - because all in all, this guy looks like a guy dressed up as a vampire for Halloween. Seriously...

"A VERY impressive hunt." The man's smile is genuine, as so seems to be the - (seriously) Romanian? - accent.

Scott simply stares back at him, oddly not feeling at all threatened.

"Such power." The man stares at him in admiration, in awe as he slowly moves closer to the Alpha.

Scott scoffs, finally finds his voice. "That was no hunt. That was just another day at the office for me." Because seriously, he feels oddly weak in the knees when he stares into this man's (very) intense eyes, almost as dark brown as his own. And it's that same feeling he'd just had when ripping that other bloodsucker's head off. 'What the fuck is happening to me!? Am I - am I gay, now? It that how it happens? Oh, my God - I gotta talk to Danny!'

The man simply chuckles softly, looks on fondly at the wolf.

"So," Scott ignores everything, everything, but the need to - well, to kill something. "Care to step up for some overtime?" He opens his arms, invites the bloodsucker in for some good, old-fashioned violence.

Again, the man chuckles, shakes his head. "We're not going to fight."

Scott scoffs loudly, arches a brow, feels oddly cocky. "Do you KNOW what an True Alpha werewolf is?"

"Do YOU?" The man arches a brow right back, smirks slightly, his ever-intense gaze glued to the wolf's.

And for some weird reason - seriously, what the fuck is going on tonight? - Scott feels oddly charmed by this man. "Who are you?" He asks, tries not to smile as he does. 'Ugh! What the fuck is happening!?'

"I apologise. I assumed that you already knew." The man, then, looks slightly surprised, but quickly smiles, looking rather proud as he introduces himself. "I am Dracula."

There's a couple of moments of silence as Scott stares blankly back at the man. His eyes suddenly widen, surprise (and a little glee) settling onto his face when he finally registers what he's just been told. "No WAY, dude!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, if you're a BTVS fan, you'll know that I totally ripped of the season five episode, 'Buffy .vs. Dracula' - but without trying to rip it off completely and horribly. So, credit to good, ol' Joss Wheadon here, too, of course.  
> Aaand Scott's odd personality transplant will soon be explained! ;)
> 
> Lemme know your thoughts?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	29. Brain-Freeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles chuckles lightly. "Brain-freeze?"

[Meanwhile...]

It's just like she said - Stiles is no good at keeping secrets from her friends. Especially when said secret concerns them. It's only been a couple of weeks since Deaton announced his (permanent) departure to her, and every single moment has been a difficulty for her.

And now, as she and Derek take the shortcut home - through a cemetery, Stiles can no longer keep a lid on things. Although, for Deaton's sake, she'll at least not give too much detail as she tries to bring up the subject as casually as possible.

Blissfully oblivious for the moment, Derek continues to shovel down his cherry ice-cream, even ignoring the slight ache it gives his head. Although, he can't help wincing a little when he takes a particularly large spoonful into his mouth.

Stiles chuckles lightly. "Brain-freeze?"

Derek nods. "Uh-huh."

Stiles wrinkles her nose in a mocking glare of disgust. "Dude, didn't your mother ever tell you that it's rude to talk with your mouth full?"

Derek shoots her a pathetic glare. "You do it all the time!" He accuses - nay, whines.

Stiles grins at that, taking a large spoonful of her own ice-cream into her mouth before responding. "Touché." With her mouth full, of course.

Derek simply shakes his head at her - like she's the never-ending curse in his life and NOT all the people trying to kill him on a regular basis. Pff!

Stiles only grins in response and for a few minutes, the couple walk in comfortable silence as they continue to eat their icy-sweet treats. "Hey, Der?" She airs, tries to sound as casual as she possibly can, for the Doc's sake.

"Yeah?" Derek spares her a quick glance before turning his full attention back to his (large, very fricking large) tub of ice-cream.

"What if..." Stiles tries to tread carefully, knows that he'll just see right through her otherwise. "What if somebody had a secret, and that somebody promised somebody else that they wouldn't tell anyone..."

Derek let's out an amused chuckle as he finally looks up at her. "Newsflash, Stiles. EVERYBODY knows your bisexual, AND that you and my dearest baby cousin used to be a thing."

Stiles rolls her eyes, but also can't help smiling. "This isn't about any of that."

"Oh. Okay." Derek nods, then grins slyly. "Y'know, I wouldn't mind hearing any stories, if you're ever in the mood to share. Even if they're very, VERY naughty." He shoots her a devious, little grin, then, immediately realises how that sounded, screws his face up in disgust because of it. "Gross. I meant with other girls. Other girls that AREN'T related to me."

Stiles laughs at that, shakes her head. "Oh, baby, you're too much sometimes."

Derek shoots her a withering look.

"And sorry," Stiles shoots him a flirty, little grin. "But THIS secret is of the NON-naughty variety." She retorts snootily.

Derek pouts - or so he thought. He then glares when she laughs at him. "Why the face work for Scott, but not for me?" He pouts, well, tries a little harder to anyway.

"'Cause when you pout, it looks more like a scowl. I think after all the years you wasted hated yourself made your face stick that way." Stiles grins rather absurdly when he shoots her a playful glare. "AND 'cause Scott's my little baby, of course. He's my little Scotty. But don't be jealous, kitten. You're always be my Sexy Baby -" She immediately scowls in disgust. "No, wait, that didn't sound right. In fact, that sounded downright rapey."

"'Rapey'?" Derek can't help laughing at that, even if he feels wrong for doing so. At least if he goes to Hell, he knows Stiles will be joining him and they can burn eternally together. So, that's one good thing...

Stiles huffs. "Anyways, I'm sworn to secrecy. So, I'm still NOT gonna tell you. Even though I REALLY wanna!" She glares defiantly when the wolf merely smirks in amusement at her. "But I'm NOT gonna!"

Derek gives a firm nod, humours her for the time being. "Okay."

Stiles nods back. "Okay."

After a few moments, they begin to walk on again, Derek finally piping up with, "Hey, wanna go see if our dearest Alpha's hanging around these parts tonight?"

Stiles bites back a laugh at how utterly adorable he is when the excitement shines in his pretty green orbs. "Sure." She nods. "So, if I WAS gonna tell you the secret - which I'm NOT gonna -"


	30. Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I came to meet the renowned..." Dracula's smirk widens even more, his dark eyes twinkling mischievously. "Killer."

Scott takes a small step back, let's out another scoff, even as he continues to look on at this man - this creature in amazement. "So, lemme get this straight - you're "Dracula"." He recounts, imitating his accent for emphasis. "Thee guy. The Count."

"Dracula" nods lightly, and smiles, revealing his fangs as he does. "I am."

"Huh." Scott nods, smirks slightly in amusement. "And, uh, you're SURE this isn't just some crazy fan-boy thing?" He asks, motioning towards his attire. "'Cause in just the last two months, I've already killed more than several bald, over-weight vamps, who called themselves frigging 'Lestat'."

Finally, Dracula's eyes narrow and he looks slightly annoyed with the wolf. He hadn't realised he'd be so arrogant. He had heard many things about the True Alpha, great things, and to say he was slightly disappointed would be an understatement.

Scott arches a brow, his smirk widening slightly.

"You know who I am." Dracula says, his voice, whole exterior calm and collected. "Just as I would now, without a question, know that YOU are Scott McCall."

The vampire edges closer and Scott let's him, let's him walk right up to him, and doesn't do a thing about it. "You've heard of me?" He's surprised, obviously, and kind of also annoyingly (disturbingly) flustered, again. 'God, damn, Scott! Pull it together! You're acting like a fucking school girl with a crush here, man! Look alive!'

"Naturally." Dracula smirks slightly, like he fucking knows exactly what he's doing to the wolf. Well, of course he does, he has that affect on all of his victims. "You're known around the entire globe, of course."

Again, Scott looks surprised, and this time, also a little excited. So, he's famous. And okay, not really, but close enough, he thinks. "Really?" He asks, bashful, his cheeks even heating up. "Me?"

Dracula nods, his smirk widening ever so slightly. "Why else would I come to Beacon Hills? For the beautiful Sun?" He arches a brow as he towers, practically looms over the rather (adorably) short True Alpha.

'Was that a joke? Huh... Cute.' Scott tries not to smile like a total fucking goofball.

"I came to meet the renowned..." Dracula's smirk widens even more, his dark eyes twinkling mischievously. "Killer."

Scott gulps, the use of that word suddenly shocking him into thinking clearly, thinking like himself. "Yeah, I... I prefer the term 'werewolf'. 'Killer' just sounds -"

"Naked?" Dracula arches a brow, his ever intense gaze burning holes into the wolf's very soul.

"- Like I paint clowns or something..." Scott desperately tries to ignore the itching around his brain, because he knows that this guy is trying to get into his mind, some-fucking-how. "I'm the good guy, remember?"

Dracula nods. "Perhaps. But your power is rooted in darkness." He smirks again. "You MUST feel it."

"Hmm." Scott offers a thoughtful look. "No." He shakes his head, calmly glances back up at the undead. "But y'know what I'm REALLY feeling right now?"

Dracula arches a brow, knows what's coming, but decides to humour the wolf anyway.

"Bored." Scott smirks, then instantly darts forward to make a grab for the vampire's throat.

Dracula's form immediately dissolves into thick curls of black smoke as he slips easily through the wolf's fingers with a lingering smirk.

Scott whirls around just in time to see the undead standing right behind him, still smirking smugly. He growls, lunges forward again, but again, he only manages to grab through smoke. "That's God damn cheating, you motherfucker!"

"Who the fuck are you yelling at, bro'?"

Scott whirls around to see Stiles and Derek staring curiously at him as they stand side by side, shoving frigging ice-cream into their mouths.

"You okay, Scott?" Derek asks, looks slightly concerned when he notices the Alpha's slightly alarmed expression. "You look like you've just -"

"You gotta get outta here! Now!" Scott snaps, eyes wide, and brown, though his claws and fangs are all still bared.

Stiles finally notices her partially "wolfed-out" best friend. "Why?" She glances warily around. "What's -"

"Behind you!" Scott exclaims.

The couple turn to see Dracula standing right in front of them. And while Derek instantly tosses his ice-cream aside, Stiles stares in amazement at the rather stunning man before her.

Dracula sends her a charming smile. "A spark. How wonderful."

"Uh... Hi." Stiles doesn't know why the heck she's blushing like a fucking fool, but she doesn't really feel like caring right now.

Derek grits his teeth, snarls and glares over at the undead as he grabs his mate by the wrist and gently tugs her behind him. 'What. The. FUCK was THAT!?'

Dracula only smirks over at the older wolf, looking far to smug for his own good. "She's beautiful." He smiles back at the spark as her blush deepens. "So inviting. So sweet."

Derek takes a threatening step forward, his claws and teeth bared, eyes glowing blue. "And MINE."

And Stiles really doesn't know why, but she glares at the back of the wolf's head after he says that.

Dracula chuckles lightly, glances back to the Beta. "We will see."

Derek glares after the undead, without so much as blinking as he dissolves into another cloud of smoke.

"What the fuck?" Stiles snaps, feeling rather annoyed. But why? 'Not a clue... Huh.'

Derek turns back to his mate, wolf form slowly fading back to human as he does. "Are you okay?"

"What!?" Stiles glares at him. "He didn't even touch me! OBVIOUSLY I'm okay!"

Derek frowns, looks slightly confused, a little hurt. He can't help it. "Why are you yelling at me?"

"Because! Because I -" Stiles pauses, scowls when she suddenly draws a blank. "I... I don't really know."

Derek scowls, too, now more confused than anything else. 'Do vampires have some freaky powers that I never knew about? Hmm...' Because he's not stupid. And also, he's (still) a little bit of a pessimist when it comes to this kind of stuff. But hey, that's not COMPLETELY his fault.

"Huh." Stiles' scowl deepens.

Derek glances over at the Alpha finally, only just remembering he's there. "Oh, great." He huffs, seeing the Alpha's rather dazed expression.

"Wh-what?" Scott finally snaps out of his stupor, pulls himself together.

Stiles arches a brow at her best friend.

"Okay, what the FUCK was that guy?" Derek demands. "BESIDES a massive asshole, of course!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, there's a reason as to why Derek and certain others are unaffected by Dracula's power, and obviously, all shall be explained in due story-telling course.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Lemme know your thoughts?


	31. Frankenstein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wonder if he knows Frankenstein." Stiles says, though, mostly to herself as she thinks about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh! I just remembered that 'To Evolve' is set BEFORE Stiles and Derek become a couple, so I cannot make this story it's prequel. So please, ignore my last chapter's note section. This story is simply a standalone.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Lemme know your thoughts?

"- And then he LITERALLY just disappears!" Stiles exclaims, her excitement almost matching her best friend's.

"Uh-huh." Scott nods, the two of them sitting side by side on one of the vet's couches as they explain what happened the previous night.

"And like, poofs-into-smoke-and-floats-away-into-the-night disappears!" Stiles adds, waving her hands around for emphasis.

"Yep. It was awesome!" Scott concludes with a grin, one similar to Stiles' own.

Derek rolls his eyes as he walks back into from the kitchen with two fresh bottles of beer - one for him and one for his mate, of course. 'It wasn't THAT awesome.'

"Ugh! Why do I always miss all the good stuff? It's not fair!" Malia whines with a pout, earning an amused smirk from Lydia.

Scott grins unabashedly. "And I told you that he'd heard of me, right?"

"I wonder if he knows Frankenstein." Stiles says, though, mostly to herself as she thinks about it.

Derek rolls his eyes at that, where the others simply choose to ignore, and the Alpha's still too bashful to even notice.

From his usual armchair, Deaton is perched with a cup of tea in his hands, silently (patiently) nodding along. He can understand the excitement, of course, but this creature is still poses great threat.

"Can you believe that?" Scott shakes his head, wearing an incredulous expression. "Count Famous Undead Prince heard of little ol' me."

"Yeah, we couldn't believe it the FIRST thousand times you told us, neither." Danny drones out, rolls his eyes, clearly bored, obviously unaffected in even the slightest.

Ethan chuckles at his boyfriend. And yeah, he's a little bored, too. And... Why can't he and Danny just go back home to bed already? 'Ugh. KMN.'

"Right... Sorry..." Scott blushes lightly, glances sheepishly around at the others. "I was just so... I dunno... Blown away, I guess."

Stiles grins proudly. "Well, it's not SO surprising that Dracula's heard of you, Scotty. I mean, you ARE the first True Alpha to come along for a while, now. AND not to mention, the youngest in werewolf history."

"I am?" Scott arches a brow, feels oddly proud of that fact.

Stiles rolls her eyes, though, he grin only widens. "Dude, you REALLY couldn't survive this world without me, you know that? Don't you EVER study?"

Scott shoots her a pathetic glare. "I study... Just... NOT on that..."

Stiles merely chuckles at his response.

"Anyway, I guess it was just..." Scott blushes an entire shade darker, because he can't believe he's saying this, but - "Just the way he said it, y'know? I mean, he made it sound so..."

"Sexy?" Stiles' grin widens into a sly suggestive one. "I BET he made it sound sexy."

Derek arches a brow from his perch on the arm of the couch beside her, and grits his teeth. "You thought Dracula was sexy?"

"What?" Stiles blushes, her eyes wide. "Oh! No! God, no!!" She screws her face up in disgust. "H-he was... He was - YUCK!"

Derek rolls his eyes, huffs quietly while glaring down at his hands.

Scott's face reddens all the more, however. "Kinda... Yeah... Y'know, what with the dark, intense staring and the cool accent..."

"Gay!" Ethan chimes, earning a half-scoff, half-laugh from his boyfriend.

"Ugh! I know!" Scott groans loudly, huffs and falls sinks further back into the couch. "But... I'm NOT. I-I mean, I don't think I am..." He let's out another, more frustrated huff. "Fuck, what the shit is happening to me?"

"Dude, YOU are NOT gay." Danny rolls his eyes. "TRUST me on this, my gaydar is fabulously precise, at ALL times."

"Really?" Scott frowns, doesn't look all that convinced. Especially not with all the inappropriately erotic thoughts swimming around his head right now. 'God damn! Stop!'

"Yes, really." Danny nods, his expression genuine. "Seriously, I bet there's just some whammy he's pulling on you here."

Scott pauses on that for a moment. "Yeah..." He nods, agrees - well, hopes. "Yeah, you're probably right."

And seriously? Derek thinks he could kiss Danny right now. 'Yeah, that's probably it. Stiles wouldn't leave me... Especially for somebody else...'

"Okay, yeah... Yeah, that makes sense." Stiles nods, a thoughtful look on her features. "I mean, I kinda felt a little weird around him, too." She pouts as she links her arms around one of her mate's. "And he made me yell at my Der-Bear."

Derek arches a brow down at her, but he can't help letting his petty jealousy go. It's easy to let everything go when he's with Stiles, though. Just another thing he loves about her.

"Still..." Scott mumbles, wearing a small smile. "The whole turning-into-smoke thing was pretty cool."

"Oh, totally, bro'." Stiles nods in agreement, while Derek rolls his eyes yet again.

"Yes, I must admit, I'm very sorry I missed it." Deaton finally pipes up, feels slightly left out, even though he knows that's just stupid of him.

"Me, too! I mean, I'm sorry that you missed it, too!" Stiles chimes in, tries to be as casual as possible, even as the others all shoot her a strange glance. "The entire time, I was thinking, 'Goddess, I wish Deaton was here, 'cause he'd SURELY know what to do!'"

Deaton smiles softly to himself, because of course he knows exactly what she's trying to do. And while he's touched, he slightly annoyed, too. Though, mostly with himself.

The others, however, all stare at their friend as if she's finally gone insane... Again.

"Didn't... Didn't YOU guys think that?" Stiles gulps silently, smiles sheepishly between the two wolves either side of her.

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of, 'I wanna rip this asshole's throat out... With my teeth.'" Derek states, then smirks smugly when it earns him a withering look from his mate.

Deaton can't help smiling in amusement at that. Out of all three children, Derek has always been the one that reminded him of his beloved Talia the most. So arrogant, so powerful, yet so kind-hearted and gentle at the same time. And of course, a wonderful sense of humour - even if Derek hides it most of the time, he knows, he's known the wolf since the days where he was a newborn cub, after all.

Lydia chuckles at her three friends, shakes her head in amusement.

Malia glances curiously at the vet. "How come this vamp can disappear like that anyway?" She looks truly confused. "Can ALL vamps do that? Is that a thing?"

Danny scoffs. "I know you're like an ex-cavewoman or whatever, but don't you EVER watch any movies?"

Malia doesn't know whether he just insulted her or not, so she doesn't know whether to glare at him or not. Either way, she's annoyed, and still confused. And that's enough to get her glaring anyway.

"Dracula movies suck, though." Stiles snorts. "Pun actually not intended there. But seriously, in ALL of the movies that I've seen, you CANNOT kill this bastard. Well - like - you CAN, but... He just comes back, over and over."

Deaton sighs tiredly, sips daintily at his now luke warm tea before finally speaking. "Well, to be honest, I have no idea of the reality. Until you all came to me tonight, I had no idea that Dracula really existed. There's a great deal of myth about him. And I imagine that the trick to defeating him lays within separating the fact from the fiction."


	32. Word Travels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "World travels fast in the Underworld, y'know?" Kate shrugs. "I hear things. But one thing I do know for sure is that even his own kind hate him."

[Two Days Later...]

Derek knows what he is doing right now is wrong, otherwise he wouldn't have kept it from the others, from Stiles. But Stiles is the reason he's here.

From within her glass prison, Kate slowly rises from her bunk, but stands where she is for now. "And to WHAT do I owe THIS pleasure?"

"I'd put those away if I were you." Derek's gaze briefly flickers to her extended claws.

Kate glances down at her hands, but does as she's told. "Well, I can't be too careful. I may be locked away in here, but that doesn't mean other nasties can't get to me."

"I need information." Derek cuts to chase. He doesn't want to be here any longer than he has to be.

Kate arches a brow, looks intrigued. "Okay... I'll play along."

"What can you tell me about Dracula?" Derek asks. He knows he can no longer listen to her heart for the truth, but he thinks he knows her well enough by now to know when she's lying anyway - she always looks like she's having more fun when she tells the truth, like it's more satisfying.

"Dracula?" Kate scoffs, eyes narrowed a little in anger. "Well, for starters, the prick owes me a thousand dollars."

"You know him?" Derek arches a brow, looks rather surprised. Though, he knows he shouldn't be, not really.

"Know him?" Kate let's out a louder scoff, crosses her arms over her chest. "You could say that, yeah. We're old rivals. But then again, the rat vamp doesn't have any friends."

"How do you know all of this?" Derek narrows his eyes, stares sceptically at the werejaguar/ex-hunteress.

"World travels fast in the Underworld, y'know?" Kate shrugs. "I hear things. But one thing I do know for sure is that even his own kind hate him."

"Why?"

Kate chuckles, shakes her head. "Man, read a book sometime, would you?"

Derek merely glares at her.

Kate sighs before explaining. "I read all about his adventures as a kid, but word on the street was he when he got famous, he forgot all about the other vamps. And apparently, he's done more harm to vamps than any other creature ever has. His story gets out, somehow, and suddenly, everybody knows how to kill them." She chuckles as she plops back down onto her bunk. "Y'know, the mirror bit?"

Derek nods. "But he's not just a regular vampire, right? I mean, he has special abilities."

Again, Kate let's out another scoff. "Yeah, but it's all just showy Gypsy stuff. Nowhere near the high-level shit your little girlfriend's on." She smirks when he let's out a low, warning growl. "What's all this about anyway? I mean, you're the last person I'd ever expect to see down here."

Derek huffs. "He's in town right now. Making his annoying presence known."

Kate looks somewhere between surprised and amused. "Wow. So, Drac's in little ol' Beacon Hills?" She chuckles lightly. "I guess the old man finally got bored."

"Actually, I think he's gunning for Stiles." Derek grunts. "I mean, he said he was here for Scott, drawn to his power or whatever, but I -"

"You think he's using Scott as a decoy so he can steal away the real source of power?" Kate finishes for him.

Derek glares at the sickly sweet smile across her face, but nods anyway. "Which is why I need to find him and kill him first."

"Huh." Kate nods. "Tough talk there, wolf-boy. But you're not gonna catch him napping in the usual haunts. The Count's gotta have his luxury estate and his disgusting bug-eaters and his stupid special dirt." She states with a roll of her eyes.

"So, you're saying I should check out mansions - that sort of thing?" Derek asks, wearing a light scowl.

Kate sighs tiredly as she rises from the bunk again. "No." Slowly, she saunters over to him, until she's standing right behind the glass in front of him. "I'm saying that you should just go back home to your little super-honey and have a nice safe fuck." She smirks when he let's out another growl. "You're outta your depth one, pup'."

"Y'know," Derek speaks calmly, smiling pleasantly as he does. "Scott's the one who decided to put you in here, because he couldn't just kill you. Because he's not like us. So, just know that I have no problem with it."

 

Finally Kate seems to get annoyed, glares up at the wolf as she stands tall and sizes him up. "Oh, yeah? I'd like to see you try.

 

"Oh, would you?" Derek smirks ever so slightly, because even behind the incredible thick glass, he can smell her fear, can see the hesitation flash through her eyes.

Kate simply scoffs as she finally tears her gaze away from his. "Whatever."

Derek merely rolls his eyes, turns around and heads towards the exit.

"You'll never find him! Not before he finds her!" Kate calls after him, both angry and frustrated.


	33. Unworthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's -"
> 
> "Unworthy." Dracula grits his teeth a little in anger.

Stiles suddenly awakens as she feels a cold gust of wind ruffle around her. "Derek?" Her eyes dart wildly around, instantly landing on an all too familiar Count, who is standing at the end of the couch that her feet are on.

"Please," Dracula holds up his hands in surrender. "Do not be afraid."

Stiles' heart races, but oddly, she's not all that afraid. "What're you -"

"You are magnificent." Dracula says, his dark gaze glued to her.

Stiles wants to scoff at that, but instead she feels oddly (annoyingly) flattered. She knows he's got her under some kind of spell here, and she's trying her hardest to fight against it. "I bet you say that to everybody before you bite them."

"No." Dracula scowls slightly, shakes his head gently at her words. "YOU are different." And he sounds like he genuinely means his own words. "Kindred."

"Kindred?" Stiles arches a brow. "Not so much, no. I -"

"Take your coat off." Again, Dracula cuts her off, his voice as calm and collected as his entire exterior.

Stiles looks surprised, but (frustratingly) without thinking, she does as he tells her. Slowly, she slides Derek's black, leather jacket down her shoulders, until it pools around her waist.

Dracula simply stands back and openly admires her. Her whole chest-to-neck area especially.

"This isn't..." Stiles tears her eyes away from his, feeling a little self-conscious now. "This isn't how we're supposed to fight."

Dracula smiles, shakes his head lightly. "We're not going to fight."

Stiles forces a glare upon him, though, it comes across to the vampire as more of a pout. "Y'know, you can't just waft in here with your cheesy music-video smoke affects and your stupid hypnotic eyeballs..." She inhales sharply when he appears in front of her within the blink of her eyes.

Dracula perches daintily on the couch beside her, his intense gaze locking with her own again. "I have searched the world over, just for YOU." He says, his voice deeper, quieter, his stare more intimate. "I have YEARNED for you... For a creature whose darkness rivals my own."

Stiles gulps silently. And now, she really doesn't know whether to be scared or not. "B-but you said Scott -"

Dracula's smile widens, his eyes wrinkling lightly with amusement. "Do not worry for your Alpha."

"But -"

Dracula silences her words, but not her heart when he lifts a hand up and curls his fingers gently under her chin. He slowly moves her head to the side, smiles knowingly when he sees the familiar scars at the base of her throat. "You have been tasted."

"He's -"

"Unworthy." Dracula grits his teeth a little in anger.

Stiles turns her head back slowly, glances up at him rather frightfully.

Dracula sends her a soft smile. "His embrace, his bite, you remember." He says as he runs his fingertips lightly over the bite mark.

"H-he wasn't trying to turn me. It's..." Stiles trails off, her cheeks flooding in embarrassment.

Dracula's smile widens, a knowing look on his pale face. "He mated with you." He nods. "Yes, I know. But that changes nothing. You still belong to me."

Stiles scowls. "No, I -"

"Shh." Dracula leans closer, runs his nose lightly over the line of her neck. "Do not fight it." He whispers, inhales deeply before finally sinking his fangs into her flesh.

He's slow and gentle, and doesn't take a lot of her blood, but Stiles still can't help wincing in pain. "S-stop -" He may have gotten into her mind, but she refuses to let him get under her skin. Only Derek is allowed to do that!

There's suddenly a loud snarl, as if on cue, and Stiles can't help mentally sighing in relief when she sees her mate charging towards them.

Dracula pulls away with a smug smirk, disappears (purposefully) through the wolf's fingers just in time.

Derek chases the black smoke until it darts down the stairwell and out of sight. He snarls angrily, annoyed that the vampire got away from him. Again.

Stiles pants lightly, trying to get her breath back, trying not to throw up. "Der... Derek..."

Derek swirls around, darts to his mate's side. "Hey... Hey, you okay?" He takes slightly pale, slightly sweaty face in both his hands. "Stiles!"

Stiles gulps down the bile trying to rise up her gullet, clings to the wolf's forearms tightly as she tries to shake off the horrible, dizzy feeling.

"Stiles," Derek takes a deep breath, tries to calm himself down. "Talk to me." He shifts on to the couch, slowly pulls her into his lap.

"I'm - I'm okay..." Stiles nods, though, still breathes heavily.

"You're NOT okay!" Derek snaps with utter outrage. "That son of a bitch just bit you!"


End file.
